Meeting Edward Cullen
by irrevocably-in-love
Summary: Bella moves to Forks and befriends an unusual group of people, falling for one of them-Edward Cullen. But she immdiately hates him after learning about his rep. Will she see past the outside and into his heart? AH,Slightly OOC,BxE,Rated for future chapter
1. Chapter 1

BPOV

_Breathe in, breathe out,_ I thought to myself. My sweaty hands gripped the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles turned white, and my breath came out rushed and shallow. I felt the strong urge to turn around and head back home, but I realized that I was nearing the turnoff to Forks High School.

I loathed the fact that I had to go to school here. I was forced to move back to Forks, Washington with my father, Charlie, after my mother, Renee, died. It's not like I didn't love Charlie, it's just the place itself. Here, I felt out of place and alienated unlike in Phoenix. Forks was declared the rainiest (and, in my opinion, depressing) town in America. Everywhere I looked I saw green – green plants, green moss-covered trees and rocks, green grass, and even the overcast seemed green. I yearned for the sun, the vigorous heat, the populated city. But, unfortunately, I couldn't leave until I went to college.

With a defeated sigh, I drove my new (well, new to me at least) truck into the parking lot. I recently bought my truck using my miniscule pool of money. It was old, rusted, and loud. But, hey, it was cheap. What surprised me was the fact that it could still run. I glanced around the lot – it was virtually empty. I quickly parked my truck and took the key out of the ignition, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention to myself. Bringing my wrist up, I glanced at my watch. It read 6:00. _Of course,_ I thought, internally slapping my forehead. _School doesn't start for more than another hour._

Knowing that I was new here, I should be going to the office to get my schedule. I reluctantly got out of the toasty cab after grabbing my bag from the passenger's seat and stepped onto the cold, wet black top. Of course, it was raining, so I walked briskly (I didn't _dare_ run in fear of tripping) into the building. To my relief, the main office was directly to my left – at least I didn't have to stumble around the place looking like an incompetent idiot.

I opened the door and inside was a small, brightly lit room. It was very commercial; grey carpet that was recently vacuumed, cushioned wooden chairs like the ones at a doctor's office, potted plants that added more greenery inside, and a large mahogany desk that dominated the central area. There was a woman at the desk – the name plate read _Mrs. Cope_ – and she was one the phone; she held up her index finger signaling for me to wait a moment. The she pointed to one of the chairs. Quickly getting the gist of her signs, I ungracefully collapsed into a chair and closed my eyes trying to calm myself.

"Sounds great, John. I'll talk to you later, goodbye. Can I help you, dear?" a warm voice asked.

My eyes fluttered open in surprise. "What?"

"Can I help you?" the voice asked once more. I realized it was Mrs. Cope.

"Oh!" I flushed crimson red, embarrassed. "Yeah, um, I'm new here. My name is Isabella Swan."

She eyed me warily. I knew I was the talk of the town. Imagine, Chief Swan's daughter has finally returned to Forks after all these years. "Ah, yes, Ms. Swan. We've been expecting you." Digging through a drawer, she fished out two sheets of paper. "Here is a map of the school, your schedule, and locker number and combination. Right now, it's," she glanced at the clock, "6:07. Class doesn't start until seven fifteen. For now, you should walk through the school and learn your way around. If you have any questions or problems, feel free to ask for a pass and come and see me, alright?"

"Y-yes, thank you," I mumbled. I quickly scurried out of the room and out into the hallway.

The map Mrs. Cope gave to me came in handy – I found my locker and only got lost twice. Hurriedly putting in my combination, I yanked open the locker and stuffed my bag inside and took out a notebook, pencil, and book. I was planning on going to home room early, but something caught my attention. The faint resonance of a piano was lingering in the moist air. I followed it eagerly – the sound was so pure and beautiful that it drew me in like a mosquito to light. It gradually got louder as I got closer, and I stopped in front of a door which was most likely the music room.

The melody died down and the song came to an end. Surprisingly, I was disappointed. Just then, it started again, the sweet sound starting to swell once more. But this time, I was actually familiar with this song; it was Clair de Lune, one of my favorites. This person's version of Clair de Lune was far more superior to the one I had on CD – it was clearer and more wholesome sounding. Curiosity got the better of me and I quietly opened the door wide enough to see who was playing. I gasped and my hand flew to my mouth in shock.

I was stunned because sitting at the piano was the most incredibly gorgeous man I have ever laid eyes on. His hair was thick, lustrous, and well maintained, yet it was casually tousled as if he had run his fingers through it several times. Even in the dull light, it held a rich copper tone. His features were angled, defined, and perfect; high cheekbones, straight nose, smooth lips, and a strong jaw all together gave his face the appearance of a model. No, not a model, an angel was more like it. He had a pale complexion (though not as pale as me) and his skin held no signs of imperfection. Sheathing his lean body was a navy blue cashmere sweater over a light pinstripe button-up collared shirt, dark-chocolate colored brown corduroys, and faded-white worn pair of Nike sneakers. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, so I could see the hard muscles wrapping his forearms. I imagined that he was far more toned than he appeared. His long ivory fingers elegantly swept across the keys, effortlessly, and his eyes were closed. His face held a concentrated look as he swayed with the music.

All I could do was sit there in awe of this beautiful man (well, he looked young enough to be a student, actually) while he played ever so gracefully. Many thoughts ran through my head. Who is this? What's his name? What was he doing here so early? The saccharine-like melody rang through the room, echoing off the beige walls. The luscious harmony between the bass and soprano worked marvelously as it swirled around me, filling my whole being. I closed my eyes and let the music take me back to my childhood – Renee used to play classical music in the house all the time. I didn't listen unless it was Debussy or Chopin.

I listened to this mysterious boy play, each piece bleeding into the next. Once the beautiful sound halted, it was as if a "trance" over me had been lifted. I opened my eyes and looked at my watch and it read 6:55. I noticed that there were people in the hallways, chatting and mingling casually with one another and small cliques. The sound of wood scraping against linoleum made me jump. I looked back at him; he had gotten up and turned in my direction. It was there, at that moment, I saw his eyes. They were the most striking color green I've ever seen. They weren't like the dull, pale, boring shades outside. No, they shone like emeralds, and they were bright, alert, and excited. A dark fringe of feathery lashes lined each of the jade spheres.

Just then, the eyes caught my own, his stare raging with confusion and alarm. Our eyes met only for an instant, but I could have sworn I felt something. It was an odd feeling, and I couldn't decipher it. I squeaked inaudibly and dashed away, blending in with the flow of the students who were now rushing to class. I swiftly looked behind me and saw the student run out of the room and jerk his head to the sides, trying to find me. I turned forward again and hurried to class, not looking back again. I walked inside the class and breathed a sigh of relief because I wasn't late. But, as I sat down in an empty seat, I couldn't stop thinking about the mystifying piano man.


	2. Chapter 2

BPOV

"Excuse me, Isabella Swan?" Upon hearing the tinkling soprano voice on my left, I turned in my chair to face a cute, pixie-like girl.

She was very small, being several inches shorter than my 5'5" – I guessed around 4'10" or 4'11". Her hair was darker than charcoal, almost ebony, and the cut looked like it belonged in a high-end fashion magazine – spiky yet soft, sticking out in several directions, very short, almost boyish, and sophisticatedly stylish. Overall, very haute coture. Wispy bangs fell down to just bellow her thin, delicate eyebrows, then were swept to the side very casually. Sharp, angled features adorned her fragile face; prominent cheekbones, silken lips, perfect nose, and a pointed chin. Her porcelain skin was just that. Creamy, flawless, and satin-like. Dark, feathery eyelashes lined her breathtaking eyes. The two were a pastel shade of ice blue and it seemed like they could see straight into your soul. But, somehow, they were soft and gentle. Flecks of silver and white were imbedded into them, but you could only see them if you were up close.

I looked down at her petite, yet full, figure. She wore a basic white tank top underneath a short-sleeved black knit cardigan that ended at her waist but clung to her body snuggly. Dark-wash skinny jeans hugged her thin legs and accentuated her curves. Onyx colored three inch Manolo Blahnik stiletto boots came up to just below her knees. I felt extremely unattractive next to this incredibly gorgeous pixie.

All I could do was stare wide-eyed as she asked me if I was ok.

"Oh, y-yeah. Please, call me Bella," I managed to stammer, trying not to sound like an incoherent idiot.

She held out a perfectly manicured hand and flashed a dazzling smile. My thoughts went back to the handsome piano man. _Was everyone in this school so beautiful?_ "I'm Mary Alice Cullen, but call me Alice."

"Nice to meet you, Alice," I replied politely, taking her hand in my own, briefly, then letting go.

"So, are you new to Forks? Cause I don't think I've ever seen you around," Alice questioned. The feelings that were emanating from her were almost tangible. Her infectious, sprightly personality somehow made _me_ feel happier.

"Yeah, I just moved here two days ago, on Saturday."

"Cool. You seem pretty nice, Bella. Want to be friends? You can sit with me at lunch, too, if you'd like." Alice's voice was filled with zeal.

I was taken aback. No one had ever been so upfront with me before. But Alice seemed like a good person. A little more bubbly than I was used to, but I liked that about her.

"Oh, thanks. Sounds great," I answered. I smiled at the fact that I had a friend already.

"Yay! Oh my gosh, we are going to have so much fun! You know, you're really pretty –" I blushed when she said that, turning my to the side slightly "– We should go shopping sometime. You are in serious need of a new wardrobe. Is this the nicest thing you have?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" I protested. I wore a royal blue tank top under a grey zip-up hoodie, faded skinny jeans, and black converse high-tops.

Alice eyed me incredulously, like I was missing the obvious. "Whatever. But, we _are_ going to go shopping. Soon."

I sighed – shopping was never something I enjoyed. Alice started again, "So, what classes do you have?" She was full of energy despite the fact that it was only seven in the morning.

"Um . . ." I showed Alice my schedule. Her piercing blue eyes hastily scanned the paper. All of a sudden, she squealed shrilly and started to bounce up and down in her chair. People turned to stare at her, then at me. _Great_, I thought sarcastically.

"Wow! We have _all_ the same classes together, except for Gym and Spanish though," Alice exclaimed cheerily. I grinned. At least I had a friend in most of my classes. Just then, the teacher – middle aged looking – walked into the room. The class settled down.

While taking attendance, the teacher stopped on my name.

"Oh, class, it seems that we have a new student. Ms. Swan, please stand up and introduce yourself."

My eyes widened and my heart raced. I stood up reluctantly. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I moved here from Phoenix, Arizona." I sat down again, knowing fully well that I was blushing profusely. She eyed me disappointedly because I didn't say anything else. But, she got back to the attendance and went straight into announcements.

Alice leaned in close to me. She whispered, "How do you like Forks so far?"

"Well, it's a little more wet than I'm used to." Alice giggled. When she asked if I had met anyone, it made me think about the boy who was playing the piano. I still remembered those captivating green eyes. "No," I lied, "no one else besides you."

"I'll introduce you to my friends at lunch, then," Alice announced happily. The bell rang – a classic, movie school bell ring – and Alice walked with me to Trig. I never really liked math, so I doodled aimlessly in my notebook since Alice sat three rows in front of me.

When the bell rang for the next block, I snapped out of my bored stupor. I caught a glimpse of my drawings before I closed my notebook hastily. Apparently, I had unconsciously drawn a butterfly, a flower, and the god-like boy playing the piano. I swiftly got up and rushed off to Spanish.

For the next two classes after Spanish, Alice and I sat next to each other and talked while the teacher wasn't looking. I learned that she had one brother – Edward – and that he was a senior, like us. Alice had a boyfriend named Jasper and a friend named Rosalie who was Jasper's twin sister. She also had another friend named Emmett and that he was dating Rosalie. Once again, they were all seniors. Alice loved shopping, her favorite color was goldenrod, and she liked to sing and draw (preferably sketch people and nature).

In turn, Alice learned that I was originally from Forks and that my mom took me with her when my parents split up. From age one to sixteen, I had lived with my mom in Phoenix. I took ballet lessons when I was young (for about three years), but I quit. I found out that my calling was soccer. Usually, I would be extremely clumsy, but somehow I could manage not to trip on the field. I was an only child, I liked to read, and my favorite color was emerald. Little did she know, my favorite color had been lavender before today. After looking into _his_ unforgettable eyes, it was impossible not to know why I had changed it.

When the bell rang for lunch, Alice told me, "Sorry, but I have to go to my locker. I'll save you a seat in the lunchroom, ok?"

"Sure," I answered lamely as she lithely skipped away. I decided to stop by my locker, too, so I headed in the other direction. After stuffing the textbooks that I had gotten from history and math into my locker, I went to the lunchroom.

And, since I was being inattentive at the moment, I failed to notice the puddle of water directly in front of me. Of course, I slipped, but instead of falling on my ass, I landed in the arms of a guy. But not just any guy. A guy who looked like a Greek god with bronze hair and striking emerald eyes. And also happened to be wearing a navy blue sweater and dark brown corduroys.

His face was only inches from mine – I wanted to kiss him at that moment. _Stop it!_ I told myself. _He is _way_ out of your league_.

My eyes met his and I felt the same odd feeling as this morning. He seemed to recognize me, too, as his enchanting eyes widened infinitesimally. Then, to make matters worse, he flashed his perfectly white teeth, dazzling me. It was hard to form a coherent thought as I gazed at his bright eyes. We stayed in that position for a few seconds (though it seemed like hours), not talking, just staring.

The boy decided to break the ice. "You should really watch where you're going. Are you alright?" His cool breath filled my head, making me dizzy. I inhaled it willingly – it smelled like honey and peppermint, an interestingly amazing combination.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine," I stuttered, still completely dazzled.

He smiled crookedly, again, then helped me up. He wiped the non-existing dust off of his sweater and I swept my hair behind my ear, a habit of mine. "I'm Edward," he said, holding out his hand. Edward. Where have I heard that name before?

"My name's Bella," I explained taking his hand. The moment we touched, I felt an electrical current. It burned mildly where my skin met his. I pulled back immediately, surprised by my body's reaction to his. But, Edward pulled back, also. Did he feel that, too?

"Sorry, I-"

"Oh, sorry-"

We both spoke at the same time. I felt the blood creeping up my neck and stain my face. Even Edward's cheeks colored slightly. We were both quiet, waiting for the other to speak first. The silence was getting uncomfortable. I opened my mouth slowly to show him that I was going to talk. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning for bothering you. I feel really bad about it," I apologized, unconsciously rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Oh! No, don't worry about it. I'm sorry that I made you think that. Sometimes, I come here early to by myself," Edward assured me.

"Why?" I inquired tilting my head to the side.

He laughed. It was the most beautiful sound in the world, clear and low, like a cello. "You know, escape from the stress in life; school, family, expectations. I like to play the piano to relax. I can't exactly do that at home, though, because I have a sister who hates it when I play."

"Oh," was all I could say. There was another awkward silence. I looked around – the halls were almost empty now. "Um, shouldn't you be going to class now? Aren't you late?" I asked.

"No. I have lunch next. But, my sister will probably be mad that I'm not there yet," Edward explained looking at his watch.

I smiled. "I have lunch, too."

Edward mirrored my smile, but his was far more stunning. "May I do the honor of escorting you to lunch?" He held out his arm.

"A gentleman, too. Impressive." I commented. Edward smirked.

I smiled a devious smile, wove my arm into Edward's, and he led me to the lunch hall.

EPOV

If you had told me yesterday that I was going to meet the most goddess-like woman on earth, then walk her to lunch, arm in arm, I would say you were crazy. But, it happened.

I looked down at Bella curiously as we walked. She looked deep in thought as she stared ahead. Tilting my head to the side, I tried to decipher her thoughts.

I had to admit it – Bella was beautiful, just as her name suggested. Everything about her was angelic. The way her long, dark auburn hair waved gently down to the middle of her back, and her deep chocolate eyes went on for miles. How her figure was shapely even in a hoodie and jeans, and her plump lips looked smoother than silk.

The urge to lean in and kiss her was implausibly strong – I've never felt like this before. Not with any of the myriad girlfriends I've had. And I felt the need to protect Bella; she seemed so vulnerable and delicate. What's gotten into me? I internally shook my head trying to rid myself of these peculiar thoughts. I can't be with her. Bella is definitely out of my league.

I continued to stare at Bella, and very intently, I might add. My thoughts drifted to the moments before this happened, starting from this morning...

"Hey, Edward? I thought I was going to pick you up for school, but Emmett told me you left already. Where were you?" Jasper asked.

I wasn't listening – I was too preoccupied with thinking about _her_. I would have gotten lost in those tantalizing chocolate eyes if she hadn't ran away. I didn't know why I ran after her, but I did. She had a strange effect on me – it was almost as if she had complete control over me. _You can't let her have this much influence on you, it's so pathetic_, I thought to myself.

"Edward? Helloooo, earth to Eddie! What's the fuck is wrong with you?" Emmett asked.

"Huh?" I looked at Jasper and Emmett with a phlegmatic expression, not really focusing.

"Damn, Edward, what's up with you today? Did you kill someone?" Emmett grinned.

Jasper wasn't joking like Emmett – he actually looked solicitous. "You've been really quiet in homeroom and english, and you look kind of stressed," Jasper asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. I'm just thinking about things – I've got a lot on my mind," I insisted, a little irked by the third-degree they were giving me. Emmett and Jasper didn't continue the interrogation any further. They just went back to doing the class-work. Both of them knew that when I was deep in thought about something, I should be left alone to ratiocinate.

Calculus went by, and so did Spanish soon after.

Jasper caught up with me after class. "Hey, I'll see you at lunch, 'kay? I need to meet up with Alice."

I sighed, "Sure. Save me a seat, will you? I need to stop by at my locker." Jasper nodded and walked away. I made my way through the herd of people filling the halls. I roughly crammed my books inside my locker and slammed the door shut.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw _her_. The girl from this morning. She had just closed her locker and was walking away. I incogitantly followed her, not deviating my eyes from her figure. I at least needed to know her name.

There was a puddle of water five feet in front of her. I didn't know if she planned on walking around it, but I didn't take any chances. I shot forward, just in time, to catch her as she slipped. I looked down at her, my face only inches from her own.

She blushed, and I smiled. "You should really watch where you're going. Are you alright?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. I-I'm fine," she sputtered, looking bewildered. I smiled again. She was so cute when she was confused. I helped her up carefully.

Remembering my manners, I held out my hand and introduced myself, "I'm Edward."

"My name's Isabella, but, please, call me Bella." Her voice was light and airy, like a harp. Bella. It fit her perfectly.

She reached out to shake my hand, but when we touched, I felt a small shock. Where my skin touched hers, I felt a burning sensation. But it was congenial feeling. We both pulled back instantaneously.

"Sorry, I-"

"Oh, sorry-"

As we both spoke at the same time, I saw her cheeks redden. I'm sure I was blushing, also. But, the blush was lovely on her. Neither of us talked for a while. Then, Bella started to talk. "Look, I'm sorry about this morning for bothering you. I feel really bad about it." She rubbed the back of her neck uncomfortably.

I was incredulous. "Oh! No, don't worry about it. I'm sorry that I made you think that. Sometimes, I come here early to by myself," I explained, trying to make her feel better.

"Why?" Bella asked, tilting her head slightly.

I chuckled. "You know, escape from the stress in life; school, family, expectations. I like to play the piano to relax. I can't exactly do that at home, though, because I have a sister who hates it when I play," I explained.

"Oh," Bella said. Another silence came. I found myself uneasy. She looked around the now empty hallways. "Um, shouldn't you be going to class now? Aren't you late?" Bella inquired.

"No. I have lunch next. But, my sister will probably be mad that I'm not there yet," I elaborated, looking at my watch nervously. Alice passed by me in the hallway before Spanish and said to come to lunch as soon as I could. Apparently, she had a new friend she was going to introduce to us.

Bella ginned. "I have lunch, too." This day just kept getting better.

I beamed. "May I do the honor of escorting you to lunch?"

"A gentleman, too. Impressive," Bella implied. She smiled guilefully, linking her arm with mine.


	3. Chapter 3

BPOV

We walked into the lunchroom together, still linking arms – it was packed already. I hadn't noticed that lunch was almost half over. Edward was to thank for distracting me. I could easily loose my train of thought just by looking at him. No, wait. I could loose my train of thought just by _thinking_ about him.

I looked to my left, then my right. Everyone was staring in awe. The boys gawked at me while the girls looked envious. But I couldn't disagree with them – even _I _was astonished by my situation. I mean, I was walking with a god, arm in arm, through a high school cafeteria.

Edward led me to the lunch counter. "What would you like to eat?" he asked, waving his hand in front of the selection like he was showcasing a prize on one of those cheesy game shows.

"I'm not that hungry. Maybe just a drink, thank you," I replied. He grabbed a Coke from the cooler. "Aren't you going to get anything?" I asked.

Edward smiled. "No. I'm not hungry, either."

We walked down to the cash register. I reached for my wallet, but Edward beat me to it.

"Hey! You don't need to pay for me!" I fumed. I didn't like it when people spent money on me. I turned to the lunch lady and tried to give her my money. "Excuse me, but can you give him back his money? I'll pay for it myself," I insisted. Edward simply took my money and stuffed it in my pocket.

"No, no, no. I'm still being a gentleman," Edward informed me pointedly. He told the lunch lady, "Don't mind her. She's just being stubborn." The lady looked very confused as to whether she should side with me or Edward. When he flashed his famous smile at her, I knew I had lost this battle.

I groaned, aggravated, and stomped away towards the door. I made it several inches past the doorway when Edward caught up, catching my hand in his own. I felt the electricity, but he seemed oblivious to it. That, or Edward was just ignoring it. I tried to pull free, but his hand was tightly clamped onto mine. Escape was impossible. I kept trying, though.

"Stop that, Bella. You're attracting unnecessary attention. Look, I was just trying to be polite. Isn't it customary for a man to pay for a lady?" Even though I didn't face him, I could tell that a smile was playing on his lips. Edward seemed amused by this situation.

"It's the twenty first century, Edward. In case you haven't noticed, things have changed. Women tend to buy things themselves now," I noted bluntly.

"Oh, I've noticed. Excuse me if I actually _enjoy_ being decorous. But, isn't courtesy still an admissible deed in this today's society? I myself believe that manners are a divine attribute to posses. Don't you think so, Bella?" Now his tone sounded triumphant. I was amazed by how articulate Edward was.

I huffed exasperatedly, and then turned abruptly to face him, about to make a witty comeback. I was right – Edward was smiling his nonsensically adorable crooked smile, dazzling me again. My breath caught in my throat and my words were lost. Every cell in my body was consumed by him.

Edward's smile disappeared when he noticed something was wrong. "Bella!"

I inhaled sharply and collapsed against a wall. I slid down until I was sitting. My hands were on the ground to support myself. I felt light headed.

Edward kneeled down next to me. He tilted my chin up ever so gently and looked into my eyes. "Are you alright?" he demanded, our faces an inch from each other. My eyes couldn't look away from his no matter how hard I tried. The impulse to kiss him was stronger than ever – we were so close, it would have been so simple. Just one easy movement would bring our lips together. I wondered if Edward's lips were as soft as they looked.

Finally, I forced myself to close my eyes and waited until my breathing regulated before I replied. "Yeah." I opened them again and said breathlessly, "I'm ok. I think I forgot to breathe." Edward's face was now a foot away from mine. I was sure I was blushing, too, to make matters worse.

Edward sighed, relieved. "Maybe you should focus on breathing instead of arguing with me next time," he suggested, handing me my drink.

I scowled and snatched the Coke. I murmured, "Thanks a lot. I'll remember that next time." Edward stood up and held out his hand. I grasped it tightly. Sure enough, the burn was still there. But this time, I found that it felt nice. Almost pleasing.

He smiled again. I couldn't help but smile sheepishly. _I made myself look like an idiot in front of this guy twice now,_ I thought.

"Does this happen often?" Edward asked.

"Kind of. I'm extremely clumsy," I admitted.

I pulled my hand out of his and stuffed them both in my pockets. I looked at Edward – he seemed confused and disappointed. I turned away and walked towards the cafeteria again, not wanting to see his dejected face. Edward followed me, again.

"Would you like to meet my sister?" he inquired.

"Sorry, but I promised my friend I would sit with her," I explained.

"Don't worry; it will only be for a short while." His hand cupped my cheek gingerly. "Please?" I looked into his beseeching eyes – they burned into mine, the green liquidizing into a pool of molten emerald from the fire and heat within. The intensity of them was just too much to bear.

"Fine," I agreed automatically, breathless.

Edward's mood brightened considerably. "Thank you, Bella. Please, come this way."

I followed him to a table near the back. There were three people sitting there. The first was a gorgeous blonde girl with thick golden locks that waved down to the middle of her back. Her figure was full and curved, and she was tall, about 5'9". She was filing her perfect nails. The second was a very large, very intimidating boy, about 6'5". He had very dark curly hair and large muscles that wrapped around his massive arms, torso, and legs. He was wolfing down two trays of food. The third was a tall, lanky yet still muscular boy, about 6'3". He had sandy blonde hair that was long and untidy. He was slowly eating small bites of his food while reading a book on the Civil War.

"Hey, guys," Edward announced our arrival. The two boys looked up at me curiously, but the girl was busy filing her nails. I noticed that the muscled boy had light caramel colored eyes and the blonde boy and girl both had dark cobalt blue eyes. "This is Bella," he explained. Edward pulled out a chair for me, then sat down himself.

The muscled boy next to Edward introduced himself. "Hey, Bella. I'm Emmett McCarty." Emmet had a huge grin plastered on his face with dimples on each end.

The blonde boy across from Emmet followed suit, "I'm Jasper Hale." Jasper gave a half smile, but it seemed like he really meant it.

The last one, the blonde girl across from Edward, was still oblivious to my presence. Edward cleared his throat loudly. She looked up and seemed to finally notice me. She appraised me, first, then introduced herself. "I'm Rosalie Hale." Rosalie stuck the nail file inside the pocket of her jeans and smiled warmly. Why were these names so familiar?

Edward looked at the tray of food at the empty seat in front of me – he seemed confused. "Where's Ali?" he asked the group.

"Ali? Who's Ali?" I questioned.

"My sister," Edward explained swiftly. Emmett leaned in close to Edward and whispered something. I could have imagined it, but I thought I heard something along the lines of, _Nice catch, Eddie. This is the hottest one by far._

Edward smacked him in the back of the head. Pretty hard I might add. "Shut up, Emmett! And stop calling me Eddie. You know I hate that," Edward snapped, his face getting red. Emmett snickered.

Jasper spoke to break up the fight. "She went looking for you. I think –" Japer cut off and looked over Emmet's broad shoulder. "Oh, there she is." Edward, Emmett, and I turned our heads.

To say I was surprised was an understatement. Little Alice Cullen gracefully sauntered towards us. She spotted me and almost ran the rest of the way. I could hear the gears in my head turning and clicking together. _Of course,_ I thought stupidly. _This is Edward as in Alice's brother Edward. And Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett, too._

Alice took her seat across from me and began immediately, "Oh, Bella, I was looking for you everywhere!"

Edward was puzzled as his gaze bounced back and forth between Alice and me. "Wait a minute, do you two know each other?"

Alice put her hands on her hips. "Of course. This is the person I wanted you to meet. I _was_ going to introduce Bella to everyone before, but you weren't there." She turned to me. "So, Bella, this is my brother, Edward," she pointed at him, "and Rosalie," she pointed at Rosalie, "Emmett, and Jasper," Alice finished off the introductions.

"So, Bella, tell us more about yourself," Jasper asked.

I was about to start when Alice spoke up, "Oh! Bella was born right here in Forks and –"

Edward looked at her, both amused and disapproving, and cut in, "Alice, I think Bella can explain this herself."

Alice smiled guiltily. "Oh, yeah. Sorry, Bella."

I smiled back reassuringly. "It's ok, Alice. Please, continue. I don't mind." Alice immediately brightened up. She looked at Edward smugly and Edward looked defeated. Alice continued to prattle on about me. After her little rant, everyone told me a little bit about themselves.

I learned that Rosalie liked cars (she liked to build and repair them), her favorite color was scarlet, and she wanted to go to Standford University to specialize in engineering. Jasper was a major history enthusiast, he liked to play the bass guitar in his spare time, and he had been dating Alice since they were sophomores. Emmett had a little sister who was in the fourth grade, he enjoyed any type of competition, and his favorite food, well, snack, was gummy bears.

But just before Edward was about to begin, the bell rang. I groaned internally – truthfully, Edward was the only one I was really interested in learning about.

"Would you like an escort to class, Bella?" Edward held his hand out for me.

I smiled and took his hand. "Why, thank you." I noticed Alice looking at us, her sharp eyes darting between Edward and I.

"Um, Edward?" Alice piped, tapping Edward on the shoulder.

"Yeah, Alice?" Edward asked, confused. "What is it?"

"Do you mind if I walk with Bella to class. I need to talk with her." Alice's expression and tone implied that she meant to talk with me alone.

"Um..." Edward looked at me. I nodded my head, yet I was unsure myself. "Ok," he said slowly. I could hear the suspicion in his velvet voice. Alice grinned, took my hand, and basically dragged me along. For someone so small, she was very strong.

I looked behind me and smiled repentantly at a very doubtful Edward before Alice towed me around the corner.

--

EPOV

I took my seat in Biology, puzzled and aggravated. I couldn't believe that I was already harboring feelings for Bella before my brain was aware of it. My head, though, was preoccupied with the memories of her gentle features – her porcelain skin, pink lips, and extensive brown eyes. Well, I thought of her eyes mostly. It was extremely arduous to look away from those pools of melted chocolate – they seemed to go on perpetually.

_And her smell_, I thought unconsciously. It was the most decadent scent on Earth – Bella smelled like freshly picked strawberries and freesias. I recalled the impulsive urges that surfaced when I was in such close proximity to her, how I impetuously tilted her head up and my gaze was locked to her's, an indiscernible supremacy keeping them together, forcing our eyes to converge making severance unfeasible.

And then Bella closed her eyes, breaking the connection. I was both grateful, and disappointed. Grateful, because if she hadn't, I would have kissed her right then and there, and that wouldn't have resulted nicely. Disappointed, because I _wanted_ to, for I wasn't concerned with any of the consequences at that moment – I didn't care if she would slap me, or never speak to me, or even hate me for that matter. I just needed to feel her lips on mine. The wild, animalistic instincts imbedded into my DNA were raging, screaming at me to lean in and kiss Bella with as much passion and fervor as I was capable of.

I groaned and dropped my head to the black stone tabletop. The coldness of the marble helped me clear my twisted and tangled thoughts.

I didn't understand why I was thinking these ridiculous things. I've only known Bella for half and hour, and I was already obsessed with her. Even before I knew who she was, I wanted to know everything about her. These alien urges to be with Bella, to protect her, were strong and fierce. And these feelings scared me. I was consumed and utterly enamored with this girl and I didn't know why. Her face kept appearing in my mind and I couldn't shake it from my thoughts.

This never happened with any of the others – not Alex, Karen, Lucy, Amanda, Melissa, Robin, Arden, Maria, Kristen, Rebecca, Liz, Jessica, Lauren, Katie, Natalie, or Bridget. Not Tanya, either. _Especially_ not Tanya. Bella didn't even begin with the ludicrous flirting. She acted as thought she held no interest for me. Romantically, anyway. If Bella was like every other girl, then by now I'd already have a date with her. But she was so intriguing, so mysterious, so _different_ from anyone else. I thought about Bella's features again; her pale pink lips, her sweet smelling hair, her full and slim figure that curved in all the right places. Oh, how I wanted to kiss every inch of that body...

_What's happening to me?_ I thought hysterically. I must be going crazy, that's the only plausible conclusion.

Before I could be tormented any further by my thoughts, Alice skipped, and I mean skipped, into the classroom. Minutes later, the bell rang, and Bella filed inside the room, just in time. Alice took her seat in the back, while Bella stayed in the front of the class. I couldn't help but stare at her.

Mr. Banner pointed to the seat to my right, and that's when Bella met my gaze. Our eyes locked and she blushed a lovely cherry color. Bella looked down, red-faced, and made her way towards my table, stumbling on the way. Eventually, she made it to the desk and took her seat. I guess Bella wasn't kidding when she said she was clumsy – she basically tripped on air.

I looked at Bella inquisitively. She blushed, again, and shook out her hair in my direction, creating a wall between us with her long, mahogany tresses. The scent of her strawberry-smelling locks hit me like a wrecking ball. I inhaled it eagerly. I was momentarily dazed, but I was worried, too. Why was Bella so shy now? She didn't seem so withdrawn before.

Luckily, today was movie day. I never actually paid attention to what was playing unless I was exceedingly uninterested in anything else. But today, I decided, I was going to get better acquainted with Bella – I hoped to learn more about her to her than what Alice had told me. I had a feeling that there was more to her. Mr. Banner flicked the lights off and pressed play on the ancient VCR.

I hadn't notice until now that Bella and I had been leaning towards each other – we were only several centimeters apart. I took this opportunity to speak to her. "So, what did Alice talk to you about earlier?" My tone was hushed.

Bella was obviously startled by my question because she jumped in her seat.

I grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," I apologized quietly.

Bella blinked, still a little shocked, and whispered, "Oh. It's ok." She looked back at Alice – who was much too innocently trying to keep her eyes on the screen – and glared balefully. "Nothing. It's really stupid," Bella tried to brush it off. She turned back to me and gave me a half smile that didn't reach her eyes which still looked strained.

"Ok." I nodded slowly, suspiciously.

We sat in silence for the remainder of the class. I was disappointed with the fact that Bella didn't want to talk to me. While the movie continued to play, I could feel the tension between us – the air around me was thick and almost viscous, like honey or molasses. It was also tight and strained, like a rubber band that was stretched to its limit, but hasn't snapped quite yet. I wondered if Bella felt it, too.

The dull, monotonous video finally ended. I hadn't realized that I had been holding my breath. My body was feeling uncomfortable from the carbon dioxide that was trapped inside my lungs. I exhaled sharply, my head feeling light. Sneaking a glance at Bella, I noticed that she was in a hurry to leave. She roughly snatched her books and tried to run off. I followed her, thinking that something was up. When Bella got to the door, she caught her foot on the doorstop and tripped. I lurched forward to save her. This time, I accidentally grabbed her waist without thinking, then helped Bella up back on her feet.

Bella turned to me, her face on the edge of turning red. I thought it was from embarrassment, but it was actually anger. "Don't touch me you ass!" she barked.

I felt like Bella slapped me in the face. My mouth was hanging open in shock.

She huffed and walked away without saying another word. I was extremely confused. This wasn't the same Bella as the one at lunch. As I pondered this mystery, I ambled to history, bemused and bewildered by a possibly schizophrenic Isabella Swan.


	4. Chapter 4

EPOV

As I sat in history, thinking about my Bella dilemma, I reached a conclusion. There was only one person that could have caused her personality to change.

Alice.

The bell finally rang and I just about ran out of the room. Desperation leaked through my attempt at an inconspicuous escape. Every part of my being was focused on finding that little pixie. But before I could do so, a small hand vehemently grabbed my arm and hauled me inside a nearby janitor's closet. Alice's glares were sharp with malevolence and spite. For someone so tiny, she could be very intimidating.

"We need to talk," Alice spat, venom dripping from each word. Her ice blue eyes bore into mine and I flinched. It almost hurt to look at them.

"Yes, we do," I agreed, my teeth clenched tightly. "What did you do to Bella?"

She ignored my question. "Do you like her?"

I was silent.

"Do. You. Like. Her," Alice pronounced each word clearly, her tone deadly.

The obvious answer would be no. But before saying so, my mind asked a question that I had pondered since I first met her. Did I, Edward Cullen, really like Bella Swan? "Yes," I whispered, more to myself than to Alice.

Alice narrowed her eyes.

"So what if I do?" I hedged.

Alice said nothing – she kept her eyes narrowed.

I tried to get a response out of her. "What did you do to Bella?" I asked again.

"I was just giving her a heads up," Alice shrugged. She was still tensed like she was about to pounce.

"What do you mean?"

"I was warning her about _you,_ you narcissistic jackass."

"Why?"

"Are you serious?" Alice scoffed. "You're freaking _Edward Cullen_ for God's sake! You've been with almost every girl in school. It's the same pattern: date em, do em, then dump em."

Alice paused. I started to defend myself, but she started up again. "Look, Bella is my friend. She's just about the only girl in this school who isn't fawning over you. She isn't like the rest of these slutty bitches who want to get in your pants. I'm not going to let Bella get hurt by _you_."

I was silent, horrified by the monster that was me. The thought of hurting Bella in any way made ignominy and revulsion course through my system. "Am I really like that?" I asked quietly.

Alice sighed. "Edward, I know that you can be a good person. Sometimes."

I murmured so softly that it was almost inaudible. "I can be good. I wouldn't hurt Bella like that. No, never."

Alice appraised me for a minute with narrowed eyes, then sighed again, her expression turning soft. "I can't tell you who you can and can't like." I exhaled, relieved that she wasn't mad anymore. I couldn't stand having my baby sister mad at me.

Just then, Alice smiled amiably. It was _too_ sweet. I shivered. "But so help me, if you mangle her heart, I will do the same to your belongings, your reputation, and your face," she promised in a light, composed tone. Her overly saccharine grin was even more menacing than her scowl. She opened the door and waved. "Bye, Eddie. See you at home." Alice lithely glided away. I was definitely going to have to approach Bella more carefully from now on.

--

BPOV

_I can't believe that I actually fell for_ him, I thought as I struggled to put on the gym uniform that I received from Coach Clapp. _His_ kind were everywhere in Phoenix. It's the same for all of them; smooth remarks, sharply dressed, and a practiced smile. Edward Cullen was just another player who mercilessly toys with every girl's emotions. The conversation I had with Alice crept back into my mind...

_Alice dragged me around the corner and pinned me against the wall, her small hands pressed tightly against my shoulders._

_"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked, frantic._

_"I need to talk to you. It's really important," she pressed._

_I was confused. "About what?"_

_"Not what. _Who_," Alice corrected. "It's about Edward." I blushed when she said his name. "Do you like him?" she asked urgently, as if it were of the most importance._

_I blushed even more. "No," I lied._

_Alice's eyes narrowed as she caught my bluff. "Liar."_

_"Well, so what if I do?" I hedged._

_She sighed and released me, running a hand through her short black hair. "You need to know some things about Edward before you pursue him any further." I was silent, waiting for her to continue – this wasn't going to be good, so I was wary with caution. "You see, Edward is a player. Since he's the 'most popular guy in school'" Alice made quotation marks with her fingers "Edward's had seventeen other girlfriends before you came, and he broke all of their hearts. After sleeping with them, of course."_

_She paused, waiting for a reaction. I was speechless with anger and shame. Anger, because I realized that I was being played like a record. Shame, because I had fallen for it. Again._

"_Look, Bella, you're my friend, right?" I nodded once, unable to speak since I was still furious. "And I care about you. Just about every other girl in this school is a bitch." I remembered how the other girls looked at Edward – with lust. It was disgusting. Alice continued. "I just don't want to see you hurt."_

_I swallowed loudly and tried to contain my rage before replying. "Thanks, Alice. I appreciate you looking out for me." I smiled tentatively._

"_I can't tell you who you can and can't go after, so I'm just telling you to watch your back. Edward isn't the only revolting pig in this school . . ." Alice trailed off._

_I nodded with confidence. "Don't worry – I know how to look out for myself." I smiled, a bit smug " I took a martial arts class back in Phoenix for self defense." I didn't add that I fall down a lot while doing so._

_Alice grinned. "You're awesome, you know that? You have to teach me sometime," she laughed._

_I laughed, too. "Sure. I'd be glad to. Well, Alice, I have to stop by my locker. See you in Biology?"_

"_Ok!" I definitely liked the happy side of Alice better. She made me feel more optimistic. I smiled to myself and waved goodbye._

_--_

_Just before I rounded the corner to my locker, I heard three girls talking. Apparently, I was the topic of their discussion._

_The first had a shrill, nasally voice. "... I don't see why _she's_ so special. Tyler's been staring at her since Spanish." Oh, Tyler was the guy who leant me his pencil in History._

_The second voice was even higher than the first, like a mouse. "I know. I don't know what Mike sees in her. She's so _plain._" I shuddered. Mike was the one who kept following me around after homeroom – he asked me out several times._

_The third was lower and scratchy. "Even _my Edward_ was with her. Ugh, did you see them at lunch? She's such a slut."_

_I snickered quietly. I remembered who two of the girls were; Lauren and Jessica. Lauren was a tall platinum blonde with light grey eyes. She was absolutely vicious, talking bad about everyone behind their backs. Jessica was a short brunette with wild curls and dark hazel eyes. She followed Lauren around like an obedient puppy. I saw the two of them hanging around "their" guys at lunch. But I didn't know who the last one was. I decided that my locker visit could wait until after class, so I hurried along to Biology hoping that I wasn't late._

It was eerily quiet – the locker room was empty, and the silence was unnerving. I knew I was probably late, so I quickly slipped on my faded grey shirt and royal blue shorts and slowly trudged towards the gym entrance. Dread clouded my head as Gym awaited on the other side of the door. Remembering that deep breaths usually helped in these kinds of situations, I took several of them before finally entering Hell.

The gym was large and old – the wooden floors were scratched and worn. Lines were roughly painted on the ground for several different sports. The walls were a dull off-white color with an equipment closet at the other end of the room and a door leading outside to my left. On each end of the room, basketball nets attached to backboards hung on the walls using several metal beams.

In the middle of the large gym, students were standing in a crooked line. The man in the front, who I assumed was the teacher, held a clipboard and was wearing exercise pants and a t-shirt. He must have heard the door open, because he turned to me. "Ah, Ms. Swan. I'm so glad you had time in your busy schedule to come to class," he boomed, the sentence heavy with sarcasm.

Everyone turned around to face me. I recognized most of the students; Angela, Zach, Jessica, Ben, Sherri, Arden, Jeremy, Katie, Connor, Nick, Rebecca, Mike, Lucy, and Kristen. My eyes went down the line naming each person one by one, skipping the ones that I didn't. The line ended with two people who caught my attention: Emmett and Edward. Edward especially.

I could feel the blood rising to my face, but I couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or rage. Most likely both.

Coach Clapp spoke again, "Get over her, Swan." He motioned with his hand to approach.

I looked down, this time with discomfiture, and obediently walked over, standing next to Angela. Coach continued to talk, and I attempted to block him out. My mind was preoccupied by something much more significant than Gym.

Edward Cullen was definitely going to pose as a problem for the remainder of the year. Sitting next to him in Biology was bad enough – now he got a chance to see me fall on my ass in Gym, too.

I continued to ignore the teacher, but something Coach Clapp said made me snap out of my reverie. "... and today we will be starting soccer."

When he said this, my mood lightened up significantly. At least we were going to be focusing on the one sport that I was capable of playing.

"I need each of you to pair up and get a ball," Coach motioned to the bag of soccer balls, "and start with dribbling exercises. Then go into dodging. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir!" we all called out in unison. All around me, people were starting to partner up with friends, the guys high-fiving while the girls jumped up and down and squealed. I had no idea who to be with, so I stood still, waiting for someone to approach me.

Unfortunately, Mike Newton was heading towards me with a large grin. I closed my eyes and prayed for any other partner. _Anyone but_ _him, _I hoped, cringing.

"Would you like to be my partner, Bella?" A smooth voice asked hesitantly from behind me.

I froze, my eyes snapping open. Such a voice couldn't be forgotten. Clenching my teeth into a grimace, I turned slowly to face him. He smiled timidly and held an old soccer ball in is hands. My eyes anxiously went from him to Mike, then back again. _I didn't mean literally, _I thought, exasperated. I sighed, deciding that even Edward was better than Mike.

"Sure," I mumbled, defeated.

Edward's smile grew wider. "Great." I walked over to an empty set of cones we had to dribble around. He followed.

I held my hand out for the ball. He looked at me apprehensively – he knew how clumsy I was. "Are you sure you want to go first?"

I groaned. "Just give me the ball, Cullen." Edward didn't deserve to be addressed by his first name. I walked over to him, glowered, then snatched the ball. Edward was appalled.

_Just watch and learn,_ I thought smugly. Quickly weaving in and out through the cones, I swiftly moved with the ball, passing it from one foot to the other. My movements were sharp, clean, and precise. I made it to the end and brusquely turned and did the same thing back to the start.

Edward was staring at me, eyes wide and mouth opened. He was speechless. I smirked. "What's wrong, Cullen?" I asked innocently. I began to bounce the ball on my knees and head.

Edward snapped his mouth shut and blinked several times. "Wow," was all he could say.

Coach Clapp came up from behind him and clapped three times. "That was great, Ms. Swan. Did you play for the team in Arizona?"

I blushed. "Yeah. I've been on Varsity since I was a freshman. I played Sweeper."

He nodded. "How long have you been playing?"

I thought for a moment. "Um, about four years."

Both the Coach's and Edward's eyes widened. "Really?" they both asked at once.

I shrugged. "Yeah. I started in the ninth grade." All three of us were quiet for a minute.

"Well, we sure could have used you this year, Ms. Swan. We had a pretty rough season," Coach admitted. He looked at his watch. "You two should start to practice dodging now." He pointed at Edward, then me. Coach walked away to observe the others.

I looked at Edward trying to be indifferent. "You can start with it. I'll try to steal it."

He nodded. We started, Edward came at me slowly, dribbling the ball carefully between his feet. "Can we talk?" As he said this, I took the opportunity to take the ball.

"Hey! I wasn't ready!" he complained.

I smiled. "In a real game, there's no such thing as 'not ready'. Always keep your guard up," I scolded him.

He sighed. "Whatever. Look, we really need to talk about –"

I interrupted him, "No, no, no. It's your turn, Cullen." I ran around him with the ball tauntingly.

Edward sighed again. "No, Bella. I'm serious. And why do you keep calling me Cullen?"

I stopped and evaluated him. "Fine. You want to talk? Then I'll make a deal with you, _Edward_." I basically spat his name. He ignored it and was silent, waiting for me to continue. "If you can steal the ball from me, then we can talk. Deal?"

Edward grinned impishly. "Deal."

My smile mirrored his. "Just to warn you, Cullen. I won't go easy on you."

He chuckled. Even though I hated him at the moment, I still had to say that his laugh made my knees go weak. "Don't worry. I like a challenge."

"You don't know who you're messing with," I murmured more to myself than to Edward.

I started towards him. Keeping eye contact with him, I rapidly kicked the ball, alternating between my left and right foot. Edward came at me and lunged forward, but I was too quick – I abruptly feigned to the right just before his left foot could come in.

I snickered and ran for several more paces before slowing and turning to Edward. At that moment, he was coming back at me and before I could react, he swooped in and took the ball.

I huffed, "Hey! I wasn't ready!"

He grinned. "In a real game, there's no such thing as 'not ready'. Always keep your guard up." His tone mocked my own, using the same words I had just moments ago.

My eyes narrowed. "Best two out of three."

This pattern continued for a while, each round getting more and more intense. Edward constantly stole my ball, and I stole his. By the time we finished, I was red-faced and so was Edward. We were both panting. It seems as though we had gathered a crowd while we were busy playing. Everyone started to clap, even the Coach.

"That was the best display of soccer I've seen in years! Amazing, you two!" he praised.

I blushed, making my already red cheeks even darker. "Thanks," I gasped.

Coach looked at his watch again, and then blew his whistle. "Alright, everyone. Class dismissed."

I walked off towards the locker room, but not before addressing Edward. "Good game, Cullen," I muttered bitterly

I turned to leave. "Wait!" Edward called out, catching up with me easily. His hand rested on my shoulder.

I froze and turned around abruptly, shaking his hand off. My eyebrows curved down in displeasure and a low growl escaped from my throat. Edward jumped back a foot and held his hands up as if in surrender. "Sorry," he apologized.

"Sure you are," I muttered to lowly. "What do you want?"

"Well, I was wondering who won."

"Does it matter now? I don't really feel like listening to your crap right now."

"Please? I need a chance to explain myself," he pleaded, unleashing the full force of his eyes on me.

_Oh, please_, I scoffed. There was no way I was going to fall for those eyes again. "Oh, I think Alice described you pretty well already, and I trust her judgment more than I do yours," I replied swiftly, ignoring his attempt at dazzling me.

Edward's eyes grew soft. "I'm not always like that," he mused softly.

I looked at him doubtfully, my eyebrows raised in disbelief.

He sighed. "I'm only going to ask you one more time. Would you please give me a chance to explain?" I looked at him for a full minute, debating. "Please," he asked simply, closing his eyes in defeat, waiting for the final 'no'.

At that moment, I forgot all about my hatred towards Edward. His face looked so sad, so _miserable_. How could I say no? I wasn't sure if he deserved to be so quickly judged. But then again, how could I say _yes_? His kind were so predictable – this was probably all a façade. A trick to get me to fall for him only to be dumped after being used.

I sighed, my mind made up. "Ok. You get one chance." I knew that I was going to regret this sooner or later. But if I had said no, I would always wonder what would have been.

Edward's eyes opened and he smiled his crooked smile. It was wider than ever. "Oh, Bella! Thank you! I promise you won't regret this."

"I'd better not, Edward," I warned him.

"Don't worry. You won't." Edward paused for a moment. "So, do you mind if I take you out for ice cream today after school?"

I stiffened. "Edward . . ." I began, the anger building up again, my hands curling into fists.

His eyes widened when he realized what his words could mean. "Oh, no, not like a _date_. Think of it more as a meeting."

I raised an eyebrow. "A meeting?"

"Yes. A meeting. Purely business," Edward assured.

I deliberated for a moment. "Fine. But not today. How about after school Friday?" I suggested.

Edward hesitated. "Um, I have lax practice on Fridays until five. How about pizza on Friday instead? At six."

"Ok. That's fine."

He smiled. "It's a date."

I groaned. "Cullen."

"Ok, ok. It's a 'non date'. Is that better."

"Yes," I said bluntly, somewhat satisfied. We walked through the doors together.

Before I could disappear into the locker room, Edward spoke up. "Wait! Can I get your number?"

"Why?" I asked suspiciously.

He sighed. "It's so I can call you if anything comes up," he explained, tired of my doubt.

I sighed, too. "Fine. Wait here," I called as I went inside the girls' locker room. I rummaged through the pockets of my jeans and hoodie, looking for a pen.

I emerged to find that Edward was still there, standing in the exact same spot. He didn't appear to have moved.

"Give me your hand." I held out mine, palm up. When we touched, I _still_ felt the current between us. I tried my best to ignore it as I wrote my number down on his hand. "What's your's?" I asked, prepared to write it down myself. He told me.

"Ok. I'll see you later, Cullen," I said as I walked into the locker room once again.

"Goodbye, Isabella Swan."

--


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV

Tuesday came and went. So did Wednesday and Thursday. Somehow, Friday came too quickly and had snuck up from behind, while my mind was occupied with other worries, and pounced like a lion would on its unsuspecting prey. The force of this realization hit hard, and the breath was literally knocked out of me. A sense of foreboding discomfort strangled me, making it hard to think or breathe properly.

In the meanwhile, an unfortunate feeling of anxiety and trepidation clouded my overly stressed conscious, consuming my every thought. This day was anticipated – there was no way to stop it, evade it, or even delay it for that matter. No person can control time. It just happens, whether you like it or not.

Evidently, I did not like it. At all. I was in no hurry for school to end. My attempts at drawing out the day ended in vain.

Each tick of the clock had made me nervous – it meant that I was one second closer to my meeting with Edward. Oddly enough, I was anxious in two ways; one, I was worried about being alone with him, not knowing what to say to Forks High School's most popular boy. This was definitely going to be awkward.

On the other hand, I wanted to know his side of the story. Perhaps there was more to him than just a reputation and a pretty face. I wasn't the kind of person to quickly judge, so I was almost glad to be getting to know the real Edward Cullen, and not just base my accusations on one person's opinion. Almost.

Fortunately, Edward had come up to me in Biology and told me he had to reschedule again – Forks was playing an away game in Aberdeen. Our pizza dinner would have to wait until Saturday night. I was ecstatic when I heard the news. It gave me one more day to stall the non date.

But I still had no clue on how to prepare for it; what do I say? What do I do? What do I wear?

Thankfully, Alice caught up with me after gym and offered to help me with my predicament.

"Don't worry one bit, Bella. I know exactly what to do," she assured me.

"Wait, I thought you were against your brother," I argued.

She chuckled. "Well, yeah. But Edward's still my brother, and he can be nice at times. And you're my friend, Bella, and I care about you too."

"Aw, Alice! Thanks! You're such a good friend. But what am I supposed to do?"

"Ok, first things first: you need a makeover!" she squealed.

My eyes widened in fear. "Oh, no, no, no! Absolutely no Bella Barbie!"

"Aw, c'mon, Bella! Please, please, please! It will be so much fun! I bet Rose would love to help, too! _Pleeeease_?" She put on the saddest puppy dog face. One that would make anyone's heart melt; eyes wide, round, and glistening like a deer in headlights, her pale pink lower lip glossy and jutting out, and eyebrows raised up so high that they almost touched her hairline. How could I say no to _that_?

"Ugh. Fine. But I don't see why you and Rosalie should go through all that trouble. Edward and I are just going out for pizza, anyway – it's not a date. There's no need to impress him." Even though I had said this, a small part of me _wanted_ to look good in front of Edward.

She scoffed and mumbled something that I couldn't hear. "Silly, Bella! If we get you all dolled up, then it will make Edward totally want you even more. And since he knows better than to go after you now, it'll make him crazy," Alice explained, smiling devilishly. She rubbed her tiny hands together.

I smiled wickedly, mirroring her's. "Alice, you are absolutely evil."

She sighed dramatically. "I know. It takes some effort, but it's worth it."

We both giggled wildly like two childish school girls, which, technically we were. As we walked out of the building, Alice spotted Rosalie several dozen feet away.

"Ooh! Rosalie! Over here! I have some important news!" Little Alice ran to Rosalie in her designer Jimmy Choo stiletto pumps. How she managed to do so without falling, I had no idea. I followed close behind.

"What's up, Alice?" Rosalie asked, her perfect eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"Bella has a date with Edward –"

I interrupted her. "It's not a date, Alice."

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Whatever you say. Anyway, she has a 'non date' with Edward tomorrow night. First, we _have_ to go shopping, but it might talk a while. Bella, can you stay the night at my house?" Alice looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed. "Sure." I paused. "But what about your parents?"

"They won't mind, I'm positive – Carlisle is in London for a doctor's conference. Esme's with helping our aunt with a renovation in Boston. They'll be back Saturday morning." Alice waved it off.

"So, Bella needs a complete makeover tomorrow. Can you help?" Rosalie's eyes lit up once Alice said 'makeover'.

"Of course I'll help! Oh my god, Bella, you have a date with _Edward_? I didn't think you would like him – he's such a man whore."

I sighed, exasperated. "I _don't_ like him – I agree with you completely. It's. Not. A. Date," I explained again, pronouncing the last four words very clearly, emphasizing the fact.

Rosalie scoffed disbelievingly. "Sure."

"Ok, Rose and I follow you home from school and we'll go straight to the mall in Port Angeles. I drive pretty fast, so we'll get there at three twenty. First, off to Victoria's Secret for lingerie. Forever 21 for a dress for tomorrow night. Then Abercrombie, Hollister, and American Eagle for tops and pants. Coach and Caché for accessories, and Ann Taylor and DSW for shoes. After shopping, we'll go back to my house and order pizza, watch a movie, and all that fun stuff. I'll invite the guys, too. Then, tomorrow, we'll go back to the mall for more shopping, and then off to the spa for some R&R. A manicure and pedicure will follow that, of course. Then, we'll go back home, do your hair and makeup, and dress you." Alice announced happily, clapping her hands together.

I was stunned that Alice had thought up an entire agenda in only a matter of seconds. "Um, Alice? Is all that really necessary? Why can't I just put on a pair of jeans and a blouse? And besides. I don't have that kind of money, and there is no way that you're going to buy me all that stuff."

She dismissed my protests with a flick of her wrist. "Nonsense. You're my friend, and what's mine is yours. And besides," Alice pulled out five credit cards, all platinum and gold, and fanned them out in front of her face like playing cards, "I don't think my parents will mind – I told them all about you already. And even though they haven't met you yet, they already love you like family. As do I."

"Me, too, Bella. I already love you like the sister I never had. You and Alice are my best friends, my family even – you're so much better than the rest of these sluts here."

I was speechless – I didn't know that Alice Rosalie cared so much. A tear escaped from my right eye, dripping down toward the already wet ground. What did I do to deserve such great friends? There was no way I could doubt their declarations; both of them sounded so sincere.

"Aw, thanks you guys. You don't know how much that means to me. I love you guys, too." Alice came up and hugged me tightly, then Rosalie followed suit.

Rosalie spoke up. "I don't want to ruin this moment, but we'd better get going if we want to makeover Bella."

Alice agreed. "Oh! Yes, you're right, Rose! C'mon, Bella. We have to hurry!"

I drove my old truck home as fast as I could – the engine was whining in protest. I saw Alice follow closely behind in her canary yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

Charlie wasn't home, so I quickly scrawled out a note explaining where I was going and stuck it on the fridge with a magnet.

Dad,

Going shopping with Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale in Port Angeles. I'm staying the night at Alice's, too. Cold cuts in the fridge for when you're hungry, and you can make eggs for breakfast. Homework's already done. Be back at around eight pm tomorrow.

Love you,

Bells

Thank god that Charlie was pretty mellow for a dad. When I told him about my new friends, he all but jumped up and did a dance.

"Oh, Bells, I'm so glad you have friends!" he had said on Monday. Before I even moved back, Charlie knew of how I abhorred Forks and he was ecstatic that I was starting to "warm up" to being here. The thought of me having friends made him feel better.

But, still, there was no need to tell him about meeting Edward. Just in case.

My handwriting looked like chicken scratch, but it would have to do. I quickly ran upstairs and dumped my backpack on the bed. Alice honked the horn impatiently. I grabbed the purse that I rarely used out of my closet, stuffed my cell phone and wallet inside, and rushed (as fast as I could without tripping) outside and into the backseat of the Porsche.

"Ok, let's go," I said breathlessly. As I said that, Alice accelerated and made a sharp fishtail turn. Her driving scared me, so I grabbed onto the leather upholstery tightly as we drove.

Just as she promised, we made it to Port Angeles in twenty minutes. Alice didn't waste a second – she dragged me inside the mall and into Victoria's Secrets. As I was dragged in, the smell of perfume hit me. Hard. The inside was just as bad as I thought it would be – pink, pink, and more pink. There were women everywhere, crowding the room, rushing around grabbing bras, panties, pajamas, and makeup. I certainly felt lost, but not Alice. She and Rosalie swiftly scanned through the racks of bras and panties.

"What's your size?" Rosalie asked urgently.

"36B," I mumbled, blushing. They both continued to pull out matching sets, hanging them on their arms. I didn't want to get in the way, so I stayed to the side and waited patiently. Once they were done, Alice paid, with her platinum master card, for the twelve sets of bras and panties and cotton baby blue nightie. She and Rosalie also got a few things for themselves.

"C'mon, Bella! We have to keep going!" Alice tugged on my hand because apparently I was walking too slowly. She pulled me along to Forever 21. This store was definitely better then the last, but I still didn't like it. The large store was less crowded, and it wasn't too overwhelming – the walls were a calm white and the clothes were grouped off into sections with plenty of space in between to maneuver. The two went straight to the dress rack, sifting through the selection.

Just then, Rosalie gasped.

"What's wrong, Rosalie?" I demanded.

She didn't answer. All she did was pull out a dress. Alice squealed and forced me into a dressing room. One of them flung the dress over the door. I stripped off my shirt and pants and pulled the dress over my head. Honestly, I loved it. The dress was a dark teal which brought out my eyes and the material was comfy, too – 100% cotton. The bust fit perfectly around by breasts, accentuating them. The band tied around my waist and showed off my curves nicely. The dress was casual, not too over-the-top, but it was still classy. A gasp escaped my lips. It actually made me somewhat _pretty_.

"Bella, can we see yet?" Alice whined from the other side of the door.

"Yeah," I half whispered, still liking the dress.

Alice barged in, followed by Rosalie. They both gasped, too. Alice squealed again. "Yay! Perfect!" She shoved a jacket into my arms. "Here. Try it on with this!"

I slipped the black cargo jacket onto my shoulders. It, too, fit pleasingly as I tied on the belt. Alice and Rosalie clapped in agreement.

"Perfect! Now, let's go. We still have more stores to go to!"

We ran to Hollister and Alice and Rosalie started to pluck out random article of clothing. Then they stuffed me inside the dressing room and waited, impatiently, outside until I came out with the things that fit. This same pattern continued for several hours as we went all around the mall, stopping by at a few stores that Alice hadn't mentioned before.

When the mayhem finally came to an end, I seemed like the only one who was exhausted – my arms were aching from carrying over more than a dozen bags. I looked tiredly at my watch. It read 6:48. I half fell asleep in the car I was so exhausted. But Alice and Rosalie seemed more hyper than ever. Alice talked to Rosalie excitedly while she drove.

"Ok, day one of shopping is done." Alice squealed "I can't wait for day two! But now, it's time for a sleepover!" Alice screeched at the top of her lungs. I jumped up in alarm, almost hitting my head on the roof. The car wasn't moving. I looked outside – we were parked outside a huge white house, no, _mansion_. "Rose, did you call Emmett, Jasper, and Edward yet?"

"Yeah, at the mall, but they didn't pick up. Still probably in the game."

She whipped her tiny cell out. "I'll try again now." She rapidly punched in a number. Three seconds passed. "Hey, baby, how was the game? Did you win?"

Rosalie paused, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, that's great! By how much?"

She paused again.

"Wow! I'm so proud of you, Emmy!" Alice and I snickered at Emmett's pet name. "Hey, do you and Jasper want to stay the night at Alice's? We really could enjoy the company," she asked sensuously.

Another pause. Wait, the guys are staying over, too?

"Yay! Thanks, Emmy! See you there soon! Oh, and can you ask Jasper and Edward to help get the rest of the bags out of Alice's car? Thanks, baby! I love you!" She snapped her phone shut. "Ok, they were at my house. The guys are on the way right now."

"Ok, perfect," Alice said. We got out and Alice picked several bags out from the car. "Here are your pajamas and clothes for tomorrow." She thrust four bags at me.

I smiled sheepishly. "Thanks again for the clothes, Alice. I really appreciate it. Someday, I will pay you back..."

Alice's tiny mouth shaped into an 'o'. "There is no need for you to pay me back, Bella. Just saying thanks is enough," she insisted forcefully.

I smiled again, this time defeated. "Ok. Thanks. I love you Alice. You're a really great friend."

"Thanks. You, too, of course. First, put the bags on my bed – it's upstairs, the third door to the right. The go shower and get your pajamas on. Use the bathroom to the left. There should be fresh towels in there. If you need anything, I'll be in my room."

I followed her orders obediently. When I opened the door leading inside the house, I was stunned. More than stunned, actually. It had to be the most beautiful house I'd ever seen. The front room, I assumed the living room, was incredibly large, the walls clean and white with several hanging pictures, a plush beige rug covering most of the floor. The furniture was also white, and a large plasma flat screen television hung on the right wall. The entire southern wall was made of glass – it looked out into the Washington wilderness; a mountain range in the back, forest carpeting the area, and a river snaked through the green. To the left of the living room was a large staircase that curved upwards to the second floor. To the right of the living room was the dining room. A large dark cherry table dominated the central space and eight matching chairs surrounded it. Off of the dining room was the kitchen. The cabinets matched the dining table (dark cherry), the appliances were off the highest quality, the counters were solid granite, and a huge island sat in the middle of it all. There was a breakfast table near the window, and a glass sliding door lead outside into the backyard.

I went through the door and stood in the backyard for a moment – the grass was perfectly cut and it was a lush green. The Cullen's had to have at least an acre of yard, and probably most of the forest. I didn't notice that Alice followed me. "Do you like it?" she asked anxiously.

"It's beautiful. You actually _live_ here?"

She giggled. "Yeah. Let's go back inside. We still need to get ready. Rose already ordered pizza, and the guys will be here soon. You've got ten minutes to shower and change. Meet us in my room when you're done."

I nodded. "Ok, Alice." I went back inside and followed Alice's directions.

Stripping the clothes of my body, I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. When it was ready, I eagerly stepped inside, welcoming the relaxing heat. The warm water ran down my body, loosening my stiff, tired muscles. I grabbed the shampoo of the shelf and scrubbed my hair. It smelled very good; refreshing, like fresh rain in the morning (like I didn't smell that enough here) and peppermint. Gently massaging my scalp, I thought I heard the door open. My hands froze, the suds dripping down my face, stinging my eyes.

I peeked out from the edge of the curtain. What I saw surprised me.

"Ahh!" I screamed. The sound pierced the silence. "What the fuck are you doing?!"

Standing in the doorway was Edward Cullen, shirtless, with a towel in his hands. And I was only several feet away from him, completely naked. His eyes, like mine, were as wide as saucers. His cheeks were flushed.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Bella! I didn't know you were here!"

"What the hell, Edward?! Get out!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. I was sure that my cheeks were red, because my face felt very hot. Or maybe it was just the water.

He quickly shut the door. "Sorry!" His apology was muffled from the other side of the door. My breathing was irregular and loud, and my heart was running at 100 mph. I leaned against the cool, tile wall trying to regulate my breathing.

There were three sharp raps on the door. "Bella?! Bella, are you alright?" Alice's voice called out hysterically.

I waited a few seconds before responding. "Yeah, Alice, I'm fine!" I had to shout over the sound of the shower.

"Tell me what happened when you're done, ok?"

"Sure, Alice!" I went back to my shower, finishing up quickly. As I stepped out of the tub, I tiptoed to the door and locked it, just in case. I toweled my hair and wrapped it around my body very tightly. Peeking out the door, I made sure no one was there. I rushed as fast as I could to Alice's room. Rosalie and Alice were there, sitting on the edge of the bed in their new Victoria's Secret pajamas. Alice wore a matching athletic tank top and short shorts that were black and white. It hugged her figure nicely – the shorts barely covered her ass and the top showed a lot of cleavage. Rosalie was as stunning as ever, and was just as revealing as Alice. She wore a pink satin slip with a V neck. It went down to the middle of her thighs. Like Alice, it barely covered her ass or breasts.

Alice came forward. "Oh my god, Bella, what happened?"

"Your brother, Edward, came in while I was showering." I blushed.

Rosalie and Alice gasped simultaneously. "What?! Ugh, I can't believe him!" Alice exclaimed and stomping out the door. I grabbed her arm, pulled her in, and shut the door. "No, Alice. It's ok. It was only an accident." _It had better be an accident_, I told myself.

She sighed. "Ok, I trust you. Now, go get dressed." I went over and found the bag containing my pajamas from the pile on the bed. I pulled it out – it was a baby blue nightie that was skimpier than any other of my pajamas.

"Alice, I can't wear this! I refuse to put this on!" I cried out.

"Yes, you are, Bella. Don't make me force it on you!" Alice threatened darkly, her ice blue yes piercing. I had to admit that I was terrified of Alice at that moment.

Rosalie shrugged. "You might as well do it, Bella. Alice isn't kidding, you know."

"Fine, Alice," I mumble grumpily, dropping my towel and slipping it on. The material felt nice on my skin, but I still felt very awkward and uncovered. The spaghetti strap nightie came down to the middle of my thighs and my breasts almost spilled out of the bust. "Um, Alice, the guys are spending the night here, right?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, so?"

"I don't think I can wear this in front of them. I feel so . . . _exposed_," I explained, my cheeks stained with warm blood.

Alice and Rosalie burst out in a fit of laughter. "Hey! Stop laughing at me! I'm serious!" I blushed even more.

"It's – ok, Bella. – If any of – them try – to make a move, – we'll stop them," Rosalie promised in between laughs.

I groaned, crossing my arms in front of my chest and squeezing my thighs together. "Ugh, you guys! Whatever. Let's just go."

By now, Alice and Rosalie had sobered up. "Yeah, let's go – they're waiting downstairs already." Just then the doorbell rang.

"Yay! Pizza's here!" Alice squealed gleefully. She darted out the door and down the stairs to the front in record time – I bet she could give Olympic sprinters a run for their money. Rosalie and I followed, much more slowly than Alice.

"Thanks, pizza man!" Alice handed the guy a couple of twenties and winked. "Keep the change." The man blinked and left, dazed. She shut the door and turned to us. "Here," she handed Rosalie and I two pizzas each, carrying two herself, "bring these to the dining room. They boys are probably getting restless."

Alice led the way and opened the door to the dining room. "Pizza time!" she announced. She and Rosalie filed inside and placed the pizzas on the table next to a two dozen soda cans and a bowl of chips and dip. They both took a seat.

I looked at the five people sitting at the table – they were all inhumanely beautiful. I had no idea why I was even here; I obviously did not belong. Alice sat next to Jasper and across from Rosalie. Rosalie sat in between Emmett and Edward, Emmett to her right and Edward, he left.

I looked at the boys; they all wore flannel pajama bottoms and white, tightly fitting shirts.

My gaze lingered on Edward. He looked especially handsome. I could see the muscled contours of his chest through the thin material of his shirt and the prominent muscles on his toned arms. His bronze hair was messy and damp; several strands clung to the marble span of his forehead. He looked at me, too, with wide, lustful eyes, his mouth hanging open.

I blushed, feeling a bit smug, knowing that I had power over Edward; my body was unobtainable, off limits to him. Was I such a masochist because I enjoyed this? Well, so what if I was? I didn't really care, anyway.

"Come and sit, Bella." Rosalie broke the silence. I sighed, relieved, and sat down next to Alice, crossing my arms in front of my chest, attempting to cover up, even though my efforts were futile. I felt so self-conscious – everyone was staring at me, especially Edward. Everyone grabbed a slice (Emmett grabbed three) and a soda. Everyone started to converse in pairs – only Jasper and I didn't talk. I never thought Jasper was much of a talker. He seemed like the shy one of the group.

"So, how was your game, Jasper?" I asked, trying to stir up conversation.

He caught on, almost as if he could feel my desperation to fit in. "Oh, I'm glad you asked, Bella. We won, nine to four. I scored twice, Edward, four times, Tyler Crowley, once, Connor Andrews, once, and even Emmett scored. It was a great game. First, Edward started the faceoff and won. He swam the first defender and dodged the second. Edward went up to the crease and he did the perfect Kamikaze. Then the game _really_ started. . . ." I was amazed. Jasper usually wasn't the one to talk much. By now, everyone had stopped their other conversations. Jasper went on about the game, commenting on every detail. Emmett and Edward added their own commentary once in a while. Even Rosalie and Alice added their input about the game. Honestly, I had no idea what they were talking about. Every word was alien to me. "... Those guys had no chance. Oh, just so you know, I play attack, Edward's a middie, and Emmett's on defense." I was confused, again. Jasper saw my face and chuckled. "You have no clue what I'm saying, right?"

I nodded sheepishly. "Yeah. Sorry, I don't usually follow lacrosse. I'm more of a soccer person," I admitted.

Emmett burst out into a fit of hysterics. "You should have seen Bella and Edward in Gym on Monday – she totally kicked his ass!"

Edward turned red. "No!" he argued hotly. "We tied!" everyone was laughing.

"I don't believe you," Alice sang.

Edward turned to me with a pleading look. "Bella, please tell them that we tied. Please?"

I couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but that didn't change my more dominant feelings of dislike. "Sorry, Edward, but we both know that's not true – I showed you up pretty good. Why can't you just accept defeat?" Everyone laughed harder.

He glared at me and I smiled back at him, flashing my teeth. As I grinned, his expression softened, and he gave a small smile, too. "I guess you're right, Bella. You were really good. Best I've ever seen," he mused softly. When he said this, I practically melted and it felt like my bones turned to jelly. Did he really mean that?

Everyone fell silent. Rosalie spoke up. "Wow, Bella. I can't believe you got _Edward Cullen_ to admit defeat. And to top it off, he even complimented you," Rosalie said in utter awe.

"Bella, you are officially my hero," Emmett said, grinning.

Edward's face slightly flushed pink. He opened his mouth, but didn't speak. He closed it again. We were both silent for the rest of dinner, but I could feel Edward's eyes on me the whole time.

--

EPOV

I couldn't keep my eyes off Bella during dinner. She looked so _beautiful_, and everything about her drew me in. Her scent, her voice, her body....

But I knew that she was unattainable at the moment. And, I highly doubted that she would want me now that she knew of my previous actions. My mind wandered to the time before high school….

But then Bella's mellifluous voice snapped me out of my nostalgic reverie. "Edward? Edward! Snap out of it! Come _on_." The chair ripped out from underneath me, causing me to fall.

"Hey, what the hell?" I demanded, jumping up instantaneously. She looked at me, scowling contemptuously. I froze, realizing what I had said to this alluring angel.

I couldn't help looking at her; she was stunning. Her hair, darkened from the water, cascaded down over her smooth shoulders, which were exposed. I assumed that Alice had gotten to Bella, because she was wearing a very revealing (and very tempting) nightgown. It fell down to the middle of her thighs, exposing the length of her mile long legs, making me want to take her right here. The top part of her "attire" didn't help either. The luscious curve of the top of Bella's breasts could be seen and the expanse of her chest was bare. My mouth watered with lust as I stared.

She rolled her eyes and pointed to the living room. "Move it, Edward. Everyone's waiting for you, you know." As I said that, I heard Emmett's booming voice say "C'mon, you two! Stop making out and get over here!"

She blushed, and replied angrily, "Hey, Emmett, I've got two words for you: shut up!"

A low growl meant for Emmett ripped from the back of my throat. I turned back to Bella, annoyed. "You didn't have to do _that_, Bella." When I said her name, a pleasurable shiver went up and down my spine.

This time, she smiled playfully. "I know. But it's funnier to see you fall on your ass."

She grabbed my arm, the skin on skin contact surprising me. I realized that I hadn't touched her since Monday, after Gym, when she wrote down her number on my hand. I hadn't felt her touch in a while, so the electricity surprised me. It seemed to have shocked Bella, too, because she quickly released her hold.

She blushed and grabbed my arm again, pulling me along towards the doorway and into the living room.

Alice jumped up off the couch. "Finally! You took _forever_," she whined exasperatedly.

"Sorry, guys. Edward here," she shot me a sarcastic glare, "was being difficult."

Alice folded herself neatly into Jasper's lap on the floor. Rosalie and Emmett were laying down on the couch, talking up all the space. That left Bella and I the loveseat. This was going to be a little awkward. I sat down on the right, Bella on the left. Her body was stiff, probably from being next to me.

I had to clear things up with her. "Look, Bella, I'm sorry I intruded on you earlier."

She blushed, hopefully from embarrassment and not anger, and spoke. "It's fine, Edward. It was only an accident." Bella was still stiff.

"Forgive me?" I pleaded. She was probably still angry at me.

Bella opened her mouth, but closed it again. She looked of, thinking. "I forgive you, Edward," she said.

I sighed, relieved when she said that. She smiled, making me grin. "Thanks."

"Shh!" Alice shushed, holding a finger up to her lips. "The movie's going to start!" Her expression was livid.

Of course, Alice had to pick the one of the most nauseatingly romantic chick flicks that she's seen a thousand times: Sleepless in Seattle.

Jasper, Emmett, and I groaned in unison.

To counter that, Alice, Rose, and Bella sent us death glares.

So, the movie continued. The plot was so predictable that I had thought it out before the movie actually got into it; boy and girl are alone. Boy and girl meet and say that it was "fate". Boy and girl fall in love. Boy and girl get together. The end.

That was what I was expecting. But something Sam, the character, had said caught my attention.

"It was a million tiny things that, when you added them all up, they meant we were supposed to be together . . . and I knew it. I knew it the very first time I touched her. It was like coming home . . . only to no home I'd ever known . . . I was just taking her hand to help her out of a car and I knew. It was like . . . magic."

The last word rang in my ears. Because it _was_ magic that I felt when I touched Bella. And the urges to be with her, to protect her, to even _love_ her were there when I touched her. Maybe that was the electricity. Magic.

I looked over at Bella; she was curled up into a ball, her arms wrapped around her legs, and she was focusing on the movie. She still stunned me, even though I've seen her plenty of times.

I turned back to endure the rest of the sappy love movie.

--

By the time the second movie ended, everyone was asleep. I looked at the clock on the wall; it was eleven fifty five.

I sighed and looked at Bella. She had fallen asleep at the end of the first movie. I stroked her check very gently. She stirred, then repositioned herself, her head resting on my chest, her arms wrapped around my torso, her legs pulled up to her chest. I smiled gently as I watched her chest expand and contract, each breath came tenderly and rhythmically.

There was no doubt now, as I watched her curled up into me, that I liked her. But it would only drive her away even more if I persisted on pursuing a relationship. So I hoped for friendship, since dating was out of the question. Maybe once she got to know the real me tomorrow, we could be friends.

I grabbed the quilt that was draped around the back of the couch and wrapped it around us, tucking it tightly making sure that she was covered. The exhaustion in my body from the previous day broke through, and the dark closed in around me.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

I awoke the next morning to the faint sunlight steaming in from the windows. For some reason, heat was everywhere. It surrounded me, engulfed my body creating a very pleasing sensation of comfort and security.

A sigh of contentment to the inviting warmth escaped my lips. I snuggled closer to the source, wrapped my arms tighter and buried my face into a sweet smelling pillow. One that smelled like peppermint and honey.

Wait, peppermint and honey?

My reluctant eyes snapped open. My gaze wandered around the room first; Rosalie and Emmett were wrapped in each other's arms on the long white couch. Alice was fast asleep in Jasper's lap on the thick rug while Jasper had his head (cushioned by a pillow) leaning against the coffee table. Then my eyes wandered upward cautiously, cringing, already expecting what I would see.

I was face to face with Edward who was fast asleep. I was a second away from ripping myself away from him, but I didn't. Edward's face looked so peaceful, so serene. So innocent. And yet it held a look of deep concentration. Almost as if he was taking a test, or absorbed in a good book. At that moment, I couldn't believe that this was the same boy who manipulated girls. I saw _him_ again. The Edward who was playing the sweet melody on the piano. The Edward who helped me up, twice in one day. The Edward who was such a gentleman. So maybe I _was_ judging him too harshly.

Then again, maybe I wasn't. The stakes were just too high for me to gamble. My heart has had its fair share of misery, of course. Who hasn't? But that didn't mean I wasn't allowed a sense of self-preservation. The things I experienced in Phoenix had taught me better than to jump in a pool without testing the water first. There was no way I would let myself get hurt. Not again, not like last time.

I lifted my head off of his chest to observe my surroundings. The house looked even more beautiful in the morning when it was lit with sunlight (Surprisingly, it wasn't raining). Delicious smells filled my head; warm eggs, maple syrup, frying bacon, sweet fruit, and fresh bread. Breakfast.

The appetizing scents beckoned me, so I unwillingly loosened my grasp on Edward's waist and unhooked his arm, which had been wrapped around my back. While doing so, I managed to slip and fall onto the floor with a muffled _thud_.

"Shit!" I cursed quietly. Alice, Jasper, and Edward stirred, but none of them woke. I got up as quietly as I could and tiptoed my way into the kitchen.

There was a woman at the stove, flipping pancakes. She was stunning to say the least. She has thick caramel colored locks that heavily waved six inches down her back. She had an hourglass figure and a perfect heart-shaped face. Thin eyebrows delicately arched above her almond-shaped eyes, and she had full red lips. Her eyes were a striking green color, similar to Edward's, but had a little hazel mixed in.

This had to be Mrs. Cullen.

She turned to me once she heard me enter. Her warm, inviting eyes met mine and she gave me a small, meaningful smile. "Hello, you must be Isabella Swan. Alice and Edward have told me so much about you." She walked over to me and held out the hand that wasn't holding a spatula.

I smiled back at her. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen. And I prefer the name Bella." I grasped her hand and shook it briefly.

"Bella," she repeated warmly.

The kitchen counter space was occupied; there were plates stacked with pancakes, fruit, eggs, bacon, french toast, bagels, muffins, waffles, omelets, biscuits, cinnamon rolls, sausages, and hash browns. My eyes widened in surprise. "Did you make _all_ of this, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked incredulously.

Mrs. Cullen laughed lightly, and a thin coat of pink touched her cheeks. "Yes, I did. Please, call me Esme."

Esme smiled again, but larger this time. She would have been mistaken for another Cullen sibling if she hadn't addressed herself as Mrs. Cullen. There was some sort of motherly quality about her that made me feel comfortable in her presence. "Do you need any help?" I asked, trying to be polite. It looked like Esme was done, but I still wanted to be nice.

She smiled. "Yes, thank you. Can you please bring some of the food to the dining table for me?"

"No problem," I said while grabbing three plates.

"You know, you're much more helpful than Edward or Alice," she pointed out.

I giggled. "Really?"

Esme nodded. "Yes, really. They always complain." She sighed, and I wondered why.

Esme and I went back and forth carrying two or three plates into the dining room. Soon, the table was covered.

"Bella, dear, do you mind waking up the others?"

"Sure."

But before I could enter the living room, Alice skipped right into me, causing me to fall.

Her hand flew to her face in surprise. "Oh, sorry, Bella! I didn't see you there."

I sat up and rubbed my sore ass; that was twice in a time span of ten minutes. A new record. "It's ok, Alice. I'm fine," I assured her.

Alice wasn't looking at me though. "Ooh, breakfast! Thanks, mom!" she squealed happily.

And as she said that, Emmett, in the other room, said, "Breakfast?" Then he came charging through the door, tripping over my leg on the way.

"Oof!" he grunted. Emmett's huge body fell to the hardwood floor with a very loud _boom_.

"Emmett, are you ok?" I asked. What if he was hurt?

But he didn't answer. Emmett just jumped back up and went for the food.

He grabbed two clean plates and started to pile two of everything on them. I was amazed that he managed to fit it all. "Thanks, Esme. Looks great," he commented before hungrily devouring several sausages at once.

Then Rosalie and Jasper filed in. "Mmm, food," Jasper mumbled tiredly. He immediately seemed more alert as he picked up a plate.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Men."

We all grabbed a plate and filled it with food; Alice took an orange and a biscuit, Rosalie had a bagel (with low fat cream cheese, of course), Jasper got several pancakes and a cinnamon roll, and I decided on eggs and bacon.

Everyone was so busy enjoying the appetizing cooking that Edward presence (or lack there of) was ignored.

Surely someone would have noticed, but no one took any action. I sighed, set my plate down, and headed into the living room.

Edward was now sprawled lazily on the loveseat, his chaotic copper hair sticking out from underneath the quilt. It was hilarious.

I stifled a giggle and poked his shoulder cautiously. "Hey, Edward. Wake up, sleepyhead."

"Five more minutes, mom," he grumbled from under the blanket, his voice husky and groggy with sleep.

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, it's Bella. C'mon, it's breakfast time."

His head came up. He squinted at me. "Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"Why are you here?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No!" He paused. "I mean, what are you doing in my house?"

I laughed dryly. "Alice invited me over last night, remember?"

Edward thought, concentrating very hard. "Oh. Right." He smiled sheepishly. "I forgot."

The look on his face was priceless. "C'mon. Breakfast," I repeated, really annoyed, forcefully grabbing his arm and pulling him into the other room.

--

"I have to say, Esme, you are a wonderful cook," I commented honestly after the dishes were piled into the sink. And she was. Her eggs were divine and the cinnamon buns were to die for. Really.

She blushed and a hand flew to her face. "Why, thank you, Bella. I appreciate that." Esme glanced at the dishes. "Alice, would you be a dear and clean the dishes?"

Alice's mouth dropped. "But, mom!" she whined. "I have to go shop with Bella and Rose!" Rosalie nodded at this.

Esme looked serious. "Alice, you know we have to take turns with the chores, and Edward did the dishes last time," she scolded. Edward smiled smugly, earning a baleful glare from Alice. Esme continued, "And why do you have to shop again? You just went last week."

"But Bella has a date tonight," Alice countered. "And she seriously needs help." A poorly concealed chuckle came from Emmett.

"Hey!" I complained.

Alice quickly addressed me, "Well, you _do_." She turned back to her mother. "Please?"

"Hey, Alice, why don't I help? It'll make it go faster, and we can go shopping later," I interjected. "Besides, I don't think the mall is open yet." It was only eight thirty.

Esme waved her hands. "Oh, no, Bella. You don't have to."

I met her eyes evenly. "It's ok. I want to."

"But –"

Ignoring her protest, I strode over to the sink and turned on the water.

An unfamiliar voice called out from the doorway, catching everyone off guard. "She's very headstrong, Esme."

We all turned to face a breathtakingly handsome man with light wheat colored hair. Besides the fact that dark circles underlined a pair of weary eyes, his features were absolutely perfect, and for a second I thought he was a movie star. But his eyes had told me otherwise. _Another Cullen_, I thought, because, like Alice, the man had piercing ice-blue eyes.

"From what I've heard, I presume you are Ms. Isabella Swan?" he guessed. He smiled tiredly, momentarily stunning me.

"Y-yes," I managed to sputter. _What is it with these Cullens?_ I thought dizzily. Did they have some magical power that enables them to dazzle people?

Alice squealed giddily and attacked the man, her arms wrapping around his waist. He stroked her inky hair. "Daddy! I missed you!"

He laughed. "I missed you, too, sweetie. I hope that you've behaved while your mother and I were gone."

She rolled her eyes. "No, dad. I've been perfect." She glanced at Edward deviously. "But I can't say the same for Eddie. He's been a bad boy." Ah, payback.

Edward was in shock, to say the least. "That's not true!" His eyes darkened. "Alice," he snarled.

"Edward," she retorted sharply.

"Oh, just wait until I shred all your clothes," he threatened.

Alice gasped and jumped out of her father's arms, her little hands tightened into fists. She narrowed her eyes. "You wouldn't _dare_," she muttered through clenched teeth. Edward chuckled menacingly.

I leaned closer to Jasper, who was closest to me. "Are they like this often?"

"All the time," he replied simply.

Alice's expression softened. "Fine," she shrugged. "But if you touch my closet, all of your precious CDs will burn. Then we'll see who's laughing afterwards."

When she said this, Edward growled.

Esme held up her hands and eyed them both sternly. "Alright you two, that's enough." She pointed at Edward. "You are not allowed to shred her clothes." She turned to Alice. "Don't even think about burning his CDs." She paused. "I will not tolerate fighting, especially in front of guests." Esme looked at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Bella."

She addressed only me, which meant that Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were used to this. I smiled tentatively. "That's fine, Esme." I looked at the man. "And I presume that you are Mr. Cullen?"

"You are correct, Bella. But call me Carlisle."

I went back to cleaning the dishes. Esme cleared her throat. "Alice, could you please help Bella now?"

"Fine," she sighed. Alice went to my left and started to dry the dishes.

It was quiet for a minute while Alice and I worked. Rosalie, Carlisle, and Jasper had left.

Then Esme spoke. "So, Bella, you have a date tonight?" She sounded a little sad.

I froze holding a plate under the stream of water. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Edward had stiffened, also. "Well, it's not exactly a date," I stammered, moving again. Alice caught my pause.

"Yes, it's a date," Alice clarified.

We just finished up. I dried my hands and faced her.

"With who, might I ask?" Esme questioned.

"Mom, please," Edward cautioned. "Alice . . ."

"Edward," Alice said pointedly.

A surprised look crossed Esme's face. "Really?" Her face seemed to brighten considerably. She seemed pleased about that fact.

I blushed. So did Edward. Suddenly, it just got really awkward. Emmett, who was finishing off the remainder of a biscuit, chortled, his booming voice reverberating off the walls.

"Yeah. Kind of," I admitted. Did it really matter that everyone considered it a date? At least Edward and I knew it wasn't like that. . . .

--

EPOV

I paced uneasily in my living room. Back and forth, back and forth. I was vaguely aware of Emmett and Jasper's presence. The two, also, were barely aware of my anxious behavior as they were engrossed in a video game.

This was probably the only chance I was going to get. Bella had to know that I wasn't always a monster – I could be good. I would show her that. I would explain everything. Tonight, she would meet the _real_ me.

"Yo, Edward. Chill." Jasper's voice broke into my thoughts.

"Huh?" I murmured, stopping in my tracks.

Jasper looked concerned. He was always looking out for me. "Dude, why are you so tense? It's only a date. C'mon, you've done this before."

Why _was_ I so nervous? But I already knew the answer, though.

Because it was Bella, that's why. It wasn't just any girl. It was Bella for God's sake.

What was it that attracted me to her? Her luminous smile? Her melodious laugh? Her goddess-like looks? Her detest for me? Her infectious personality? Well . . . maybe it was everything. Yes, that's it. Everything about her intrigues me. More than intrigue. Bella . . . so different from every other girl. So singular. So one-of-a-kind.

And I couldn't have her.

"Fuck!" I swore loudly, running my fingers through my hair.

"Edward, what the hell?" Emmett said. By now, he and Jasper had stopped playing. They were both looking at me, confused at my sudden emotional outburst.

"Seriously, Edward. What's wrong? What's going on?" Jasper asked.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. "It's nothing."

"Cut the crap, Edward. Spill," Emmett demanded.

"It's nothing," I repeated. It came out as more of a growl.

Emmett and Jasper continued to stare at me.

There was no use fighting against them. "It's not just any date, guys. And it's not with just any girl," I admitted unwillingly, turning away from them so they couldn't see me blush. I wasn't the kind of guy to pour my feelings out like I was in some therapy session.

Emmett smirked. "Edward, man, do you love her or something?"

My body grew rigid and turned around slowly. "What did you say, Emmett?" I asked cautiously, pronouncing every word clearly.

He shrugged. "You fell for her. Hard. That's the only answer. I mean, look at you." He waved his hands in front of my body.

A feral snarl ripped from my constricted throat. "I don't love her!" I took several deep breaths. "I'm Edward fucking Cullen. Edward Cullen does _not_ fall in love."

Emmett burst into a fit of laughter. "Dude, you should see your face! You look hilarious! Can I take a picture?" He pulled out his phone.

That's it. "Emmett!" I exploded, lunging for him. He merely smiled.

Jasper stepped in between us, holding me in place. We called him our "official mediator".

"Move, Jasper," I hissed.

His "Edward, calm down. Emmett was just kidding." He turned to Emmett. "Right?" he asked. Jasper threw Emmett a look that said: Don't mess with me.

Everyone knew better than to oppose Jasper, because even if he didn't look like it, he could kill you Literally. When provoked, Jasper was dangerous, deadly. Even Emmett complied. If you knew what Jasper had gone through, then you'd know why.

Last year, he and Rosalie went to Seattle to visit their father (their parents were divorced). On the way, there was a road block due to construction which forced them to make a detour. They got lost, and Jasper left the car to find a phone booth – their cell phones couldn't get a reception for some reason. When he got back, Rosalie wasn't there. Suddenly, he heard a shriek. Rosalie's. He rushed to find her, and when he did, he saw that a group of ten men surrounding his sister. One was raping her.

Enraged and irrational, Jasper attacked the men. Five of them had switchblades, two had a pipe, and one had a gun. Even though Jasper was outnumbered and overpowered, he managed to fight them off, rescue Rosalie, and drive them to the hospital. His injuries were horrendous and gruesome. He had: been shot in the shoulder, a long, jagged laceration along his torso that ran from his collarbone to his pelvis, another along his shoulder blade to the base of his spine, a broken wrist, bruises covering every inch of his body, and about two dozen other, smaller cuts. He had told me all of this while lying down in the hospital bed. Jasper looked so... broken.

That day, Jasper went above and beyond what most wouldn't be capable of.

Emmett, dejectedly, slipped his cell phone back into his pocket. "Sorry, Edward," he mumbled.

"'S ok," I mumbled back. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. Except for one person. But she was out with Alice and Rose. I growled internally at the fact that they had to take Bella for the whole day.

"Hey, Edward," Jasper called. "Why don't you play some COD with us? It'll pass the time."

"Nah," I said. "I'm gonna go shower."

Jasper glanced at me one last time before turning his attention back to the game.

I stomped up the stairs, aggravated, and slammed the bathroom door. Leaning against the wall, I exhaled. It came out as more of a sigh, though. I knew that it wasn't fair to Jasper and Emmett that I was taking my anger out on them.

I smiled a weak, tiny smile. Jasper and Emmett; my best friends. How could I stay mad at them? They had been with me through everything, both good and bad. Always by my side, always looking out for me.

I stripped the clothes off my body and stepped into the hot, alluring shower, taking the time to make sure every inch of my body was clean.

Everything in my life became complicated with Bella's arrival last Monday. Never before had I been so conflicted with myself. In the past, I had been apathetic. Alone. Then, with Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, I was happy, generally speaking. And after Tanya... let's just say that those weren't the best of times. From freshman year until Bella came, I was content. A little bitter sometimes. But, how did I feel now? Well, unease, like now. And . . . shame. Definitely shame for what I've been. Rapture, for tonight. Then there's exasperation from Emmett's comment (which I couldn't get out of my head).

Yet, all of those feelings categorized into very distinct groups of basic emotion; joy, anger, sadness, and fear. Very different groups that coincide together inside one person, but cannot mix.

So, what was I? Joyful? Angry? Sad? Or scared?

"Confused," I murmured to the showerhead.

_Yes, absolutely confused,_ I concluded as I stepped out of the shower, drying my body and wrapping the towel around my waist.

Not bothering to evaluate myself, I slipped on a long-sleeved green button-up shirt and a pair of black dress-up slacks. My hair was utterly impossible to control, so I would have to settle for messy and damp as I walked downstairs. Emmett and Jasper had stopped playing.

Emmett appraised me jokingly as if I were a piece of art in a museum. "Hmm. You clean up pretty well, Eddie."

The corners of my mouth turned down in disapproval. "Stop calling me Eddie," I snapped.

Jasper waved it off. "Just ignore him, Edward. He's right about one thing, though. You _do_ look nice."

I smiled sheepishly. "Thanks." I didn't usually dress up as sharply on my usual dates. Typical Edward-date-attire would be jeans and t-shirt. I stepped into my sneakers, though, to seem a little more casual.

"Good luck, Edward!" Jasper and Emmett called out as I turned the key in the ignition of my Volvo. It purred quietly. Man, I loved my car. Fast, quiet, and sleek.

I quickly weaved my way down my extremely long driveway. Thick forest encroached it on either side, making it almost impossible to see around the curves. The only reason I didn't crash was that I had driven through here so often. I sped through town, not caring if I was going way past the speed limit. The speedometer indicated 97 mph. I had a feeling that a cop was patrolling the area, so I eased it down to 65.

Ugh. I hated driving slow.

Soon, I ended up in the Hale's driveway. Their house was just as grand as mine. I walked up to the front door and knocked.

Rosalie answered. She appraised me, then nodded in approval of my wardrobe choice. "It'll do," she murmured. She turned away from me. "Alice! Your brother's here!"

My sister came bounding down the stairs. She gave me a look. "Don't be trying anything funny tonight," she warned me. I shook my head. "Bella! Get your scrawny little ass down here this instant!"

"Shut the hell up, Alice!" came a muffled shout from upstairs.

And then, she appeared at the top of the stairs. Beautiful, as always. Ravishing. Extravagant. Gorgeous. Every compliment put together wouldn't even touch on how lovely she was. Her delicate feet were wrapped in a pair of silver high-heeled shoes that revealed the tips of several of her toes. My eyes traveled upwards to the bottom skirt of a dark teal dress – the top half was covered by a three quarter sleeved black jacket that showed most of her milky chest. A matching belt cinched her small waist emphasizing her curves. But I didn't stop there. Her face was just as beautiful as her body. Maybe even more so. Her full, pouty lips were now coated in a thin layer of ashen berry lipstick and she had dark, smoky eyes. Very, very sexy. The soft wave of her mahogany hair was now converted into a billowing cascade of large, loose curls.

All I could do was stare open mouthed at this beauty, who was now walking down the marble staircase, one hand on the railing, the other at her side. I couldn't think straight. One moment, she was at the top of the staircase, and the next, she was right in front of me.

Bella smirked, her glorious face only an inch away from mine. With her thin index finger, she closed my mouth. "It's not polite to stare," Bella breathed into me, the scent of her filling my lungs, my eyes closing of their own accord.

Then I was vaguely aware of Alice and Rosalie giggling in the background. My eyes snapped open, surprised to see that Bella wasn't in front of me any more.

"Where's Bella?" I demanded. Alice and Rose giggled again.

"She's waiting in the Volvo, Edward," Rose said pointedly.

The blatant way she said that made me feel foolish. "Oh." They kept laughing. Ugh, would they ever stop? "Well, c'ya," I waved hurriedly.

"Bye, Edward!" Alice called.

As fast as possible, I rushed out the door and into the front seat of the car, slamming the front door shut. My body was frozen in place, my breathing heavy. This was the first time that Bella and I were alone. I looked at her – she was staring forward dreamily. It didn't seem like she noticed my conspicuous entrance. I found myself staring at her curiously.

The shadowy silhouette of her face outlined the perfect features. Unconsciously, I mentally traced the arc of her forehead, the point of her nose, the curve of her lips and chin, down to her concave neck, smooth collarbone. . . . My eyes traveled back to her face. The faint glow of the lamppost highlighted her cheekbones and eyes. Oh, the eyes. There was a slight sparkle within them, the iris glazed over. Absolutely breathtaking....

"Take a picture. It will last longer," Bella murmured while still staring ahead, her lips barely moving.

Without thinking, I blurted out, "A simple picture would not suffice. It wouldn't do you any justice at all."

She froze and turned, gazing at me with curious eyes, tilting her head slightly.

We didn't talk for two straight minutes. It got really uncomfortable.

"Umm, Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"Shouldn't we get going? It's almost six."

"Oh, yeah, sure."

I shifted the gears and pulled out of the driveway and onto the road. After making several turns out of the quiet neighborhood, I took the northbound exit 101. Bella noticed my action and glanced around the car frantically.

"Where are we going?" she demanded. "The pizza place is back in town. Go back. I said, go back! Hey, are you listening to me? Edward? Edward!"

I rolled my eyes. "Relax, Bella. Trust me."

She didn't. I could tell. "Where are we going?" she demanded.

"I've decided that our da-" I glanced at her, "erm, _meeting_," I emphasized the word, "should be held elsewhere. Do you mind?"

Bella sighed and relaxed slightly into the seat, but not entirely – her manicured nails dug into the seat as if she was holding on for dear life, and her spine was as straight and as rigid as a yard stick. "I guess not. Where to?"

"I know this great Italian restaurant. You'll love it," I assured. "It's in Port Angeles." A small smile danced on my lips.

She noticed. "What?"

"What do you mean, what?"

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm not smiling."

"You were."

"No I wasn't."

She paused. "You won't tell me?"

"Nope."

More silence. There have been way too many awkward moments with Bella - there must be some way to ease the tension.

"So . . ." I began, not knowing where else to take the conversation.

She had one eyebrow cocked. "So . . . ?"

I didn't realize that I was holding my breath. The air whooshed out of me as I exhaled. "My dearest apologies, Bella. I know we've been off to a bad start, and tonight I was supposed to let you know the real me. You see, I had it all planned out; every aspect of our dinner was covered, every minute detail thought out. I could even play it out in my head. But then, my nerves got the better of me, and I panicked and I-I..." My eyes flickered to right and saw that Bella's face hinted at no emotion other than indifference.

"Go on," she coaxed softly.

I wasn't sure whether I should confide in Bella, telling her about how she made me vulnerable. After hesitating to continue, she sighed and began to speak.

"You know, Edward, I was pretty apprehensive about this whole thing. But then..." She trailed off. "Never mind. Forget it."

I grinned. "What? Tell me."

She eyed me uneasily. "Well," Bella began, "you remember last night? How I... you know, fell asleep on you." A flood of pink stained her cheeks and throat. "I woke up, alarmed as to why I was in your arms. And then..." she trailed off again. I waited patiently for her to continue on her own. She shook her head, as if to clear her thoughts. Then, suddenly, Bella threw her hands up in exasperation. "I don't know, okay? It's just that I saw _you_ again."

Her explanation confused me. "What do you mean?"

She laughed once, a sharp, strained bark. "I saw you," she repeated softly. "My first day here, I saw you, remember? Playing the piano."

Memories of Monday came flooding back into my mind.

"Seeing you there, pouring your heart out into the music, I saw a part of the Edward Cullen that I wish I could have met. But... I don't know if I can, now. No, not now."

I took a moment to digest what Bella had said. Is that how she really thought of me? Had my repulsive reputation ruined any chances of any sort of relationship between us? If she wasn't going to trust me, then what was the point of this at all? Was there no hope at all?

"Why are you here, then?" I asked softly, not really wanting to know the answer.

It was silent for awhile (again). Only the quiet purr of the engine and the road flying away beneath the tires could be heard. Outside, the sun was beginning to set – the warm, tangerine rays danced along the edge of the horizon, on the verge of falling over and slipping away into the darkness of night. The forests on either side of the road looked sinister; charcoal trees appeared mutilated, with mangled, warped branches distorted into twisted positions, casting long, ominous shadows against each others' chalky trunks. It gradually grew darker, until only a sliver of the sunset could be seen.

"That's the thing. I don't know if I _can_, but I still want to." She smiled weakly. "I really _do_ want to know the real Edward, but from what I've experienced, I don't think I'm physically or emotionally able to get attached with you." Her mouth set into a beseeching grimace. "Please, you have to understand this – it's not you, it's me. I know how much you're trying right now, I really do. It's just me..." Bella trailed off. "It's just me," she added so quietly that I almost missed it.

My instincts advised me to back off, to give her space, but the urge to understand what her cryptic words meant still lingered. My irrational, impatient hormones kicked in at that moment.

And because of that, I grew angry.

I steered the car off to the side and slammed on the brakes, making us crash into the seatbelts and back into the seats. "Why, Bella? Please, clarify what you mean. Why can't we at least be friends? I've done everything I could possibly do: I've backed off, given you space all week. I've been nice, I've been courteous. I've done _everything_ I can! Why!" My words were heavy with acrimony and scorn.

Bella winced and cringed away from me, shoulders raised up to her cheeks, head scrunched down. "Please," she begged. "Please, you have to trust me. I-"

"Trust you? Trust _you_?! Why should I trust _you_ when you don't even trust _me_?!"

"Edward," she barked. I could tell that she was on the brink of tears, voice trembling, eyes watering. "Stop it. I'm sorry, but I can't-"

"Did it ever occur to you why I was like this? What about what I've _been through_, huh? Did you ever consider what my life has been like? I'm sure you're life has been sunshines and rainbows, hasn't it? _Hasn't it_?!" My body quaked with rage.

As I spit those words, Bella's face hardened into stone. She grew livid. "What?" she asked in a low, monotone voice. A single tear escaped the corner of her eye. "How _dare_ you accuse me of that. You don't know me at all. You don't know what_ I've_ been through. What I've seen, what I've felt. How much I suffered." She slapped me, her hand hard on my cheek. It stung. "Go to fucking hell, Cullen."

And then, she got out of the car, tears streaming down her face, mascara blotched around the bottom of her eyes and cheeks.

It was then that I realized what I had just said to Bella. Why did I have to be such an idiot?

I was furious with myself for my behavior towards her. I knew it was unfair to judge her so harshly. I knew it was wrong. But why couldn't Bella just hear me out for once? But . . . what did she mean by "What I've been through."?

. . . Maybe, there's more to Bella than meets the eye

_Go after her already!_ My conscience bellowed.

I listened and ran out into the dark forest.

Bella was not that far ahead – she did not run, for she was wearing high heels. I quickly caught up to her. Grabbing her shoulders, I made her face me. Seeing her face made my heart break – tears left dried saltwater trails on her rosy cheeks, her eyes red and puffy from crying, mouth set into a stiff line.

"Bella, listen to me. I'm sorry for losing it back there. I'm sorry for yelling. I'm sorry, okay?" I pleaded with all my heart. My hands dropped to the sides.

"Look," she said. Her voice trembled uneasily. "You had no right to say that... of course, you must feel frustrated with me. I haven't been trusting either. I guess it's fair that you must feel like that." She looked away.

"Do you still want me to explain?" I offered quietly.

The corners of Bella's mouth turned up and she faced me. "I'd like that."

And so, we made our way back to the car. I revved the engine and pulled onto the road.

I took three deep breaths and began.


	7. Message to Readers

**Hello everyone! This is Chelsea's sister, Katrina. I have some news – good and bad.**

**The bad news is that my sister can no longer continue this story due to personal reasons. It's not like she went to jail or is terminally ill. No, it's just that she can't. So sorry about that.**

**BUT, the good news is that she has decided to pass the torch on to me. After all, the show must go on (in this case, story). With it, I have also received some new ideas for future stories and the rights to everything she has that is fanfiction related.**

**Now, I'm not as good a writer as Chelsea, but I hope that you'll enjoy my take of Meeting Edward Cullen as much as you have enjoyed my sister's. I might choose to do a rewrite of the current material, but if I do so then there will only be some minor tweaks, nothing major like changing the plotline.**

**Chelsea has a rough draft of chapter 7, and after I'm done finishing it then it will be posted (tonight possibly).**

**Thank you for sticking with my sister's story for so long. See you soon!**

**-Kat**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF STEPHENIE MEYER'S WORK**

**Here it is, folks. FINALLY, chapter 7. After 3 months, its here! YAY! My sister sends her apologies to everyone who is reading this and hopes that you can forgive her. Please enjoy and dont forget to review. Reviews = more chapters :D**

* * *

BPOV

After three breaths, Edward began. I noticed that he was gripping the steering wheel tightly – his knuckles were white.

"I honestly don't know where to start," he managed to say.

It was blatantly obvious that this was not easy for him. I waited patiently – what else could I do? Pushing him would be out of the question. Even if I wanted to, I don't think I would have it in me to confide my... my past, to any of my closest friends, let alone a stranger.

So I spoke. "I'm sorry, Edward. I shouldn't have run out on you like that, or hit you. I realize that this is hard for you to do, and if it were me, I . . ." My apology fell short because my cheeks felt wet again. Frustrated with myself for crying so much, I furiously wiped my tear-streaked cheeks with my sleeve – Alice would give me hell for ruining my makeup and staining my jacket with mascara. But I really didn't care at that moment. Out of the corner of his eye, Edward saw my action and handed me a tissue that seemed to appear out of thin air.

"Thanks," I mumbled, accepting the token of forgiveness, dabbing my face.

Before either of us said another word, the car stopped in a parking lot by the shoreline. The coarse sand was a deep gold to match the rich indigo, magenta, and tawny colored sky. The waves gently crashed into the earth, a slow, rhythmic pattern, the sapphire sea just that – a dark azure sparkling subtly.

Edward got out of the car, briskly walked around the hood, and opened the door for me. Taking my hand, he tenderly eased me out; as if he were afraid I was going to break at any moment. We walked slowly down the nearly empty boardwalk along the sand, several grains of which got into my shoe and irritated my foot. Our arms were linked together, just like the first day of school when he walked me to lunch.

We stopped in front of a rustic, Italian-styled building. It was very quaint; a simple stone pathway snaked through a small garden of plants and multihued flowers to a fragile-looking glass door with words printed on the glossy pane in a curly font. Tangled vines and ivy crept up the beige sun-dried stone walls up to the thatched roof. Soft white lights hidden in the bushes illuminated the walkway, the candlelight from inside was a warm orange glow.

He led me to the door. It was then I saw the name of the restaurant.

I cocked my eyebrow inquisitively. "La Bella Italia?"

He smirked playfully and opened the door, ushering me in. One thing that I was thankful for was that the place wasn't crowded – only a handful of the tables were occupied. At least we could talk in private.

The waitress – a young blonde – eyed Edward and ignored me. She flashed him a smile and adjusted her black pencil skirt and ruffled white blouse. "Welcome to La Bella Italia," she said trying to be alluring, paying attention only to Edward.

Edward smiled politely. "A table for two, please."

Her eyes narrowed as she glanced at me, and then looked back to Edward. "Right this way." We stopped in front of a table near the window.

Edward looked at her with wide, piercing eyes. "Do you have anything more . . . secluded?" His voice was very persuasive. I could almost see the waitress melt.

"Yes," she half-whispered. "Please, follow me." She led us to the back of the building, a small cluster of tables behind a thin curtain. It was empty, probably used for private meetings or exclusive get-togethers. The table was garnished with a lacy white tablecloth, a vase with a single red rose, and two small candles. A matching set of plates, saucers, napkins, utensils, and glasses were laid out professionally.

"Why, thank you very much. This is perfect. But, could you please take these candles away?" Edward flashed a smile that left her momentarily paralyzed. And even though it wasn't directed to me, I still felt affected.

"Of course." She placed the menus next to our plates and grabbed the candles. She looked dizzy. "Your shortly will be with you waitress. I mean, your waitress will be with you shortly." After her slip-up, she stumbled away uneasily.

Edward pulled out my chair. I sat. He followed suit.

"Ok, what was that about?" I demanded curiously.

"What was what about?" he asked innocently.

I shook my head slowly and smiled. "That poor girl. She's probably breathing into a paper bag right now."

He grinned impishly. "I can be quite persuasive if I want to. Besides, now we can talk without fear of being overheard."

When he said that, it brought me back to the real reason why we were here. My smile disappeared and my expression was smooth. I was good at this kind of thing – hiding my feelings was always a skill I had always possessed. Edward's smiled faded, too, when he saw my face.

"Hello, my name is Carrie and I'll be your server this evening." We looked up to see another girl replace the previous one. She was pretty, with thick red hair and a nice figure. She had to be at least twenty. I noticed that, like the other girl, she only addressed Edward.

"Can we get some drinks first?" he inquired.

"You can have anything you want." I knew that her statement had more than one meaning.

"I'll have a Coke." He turned to me. "Bella?"

"Sprite, please."

"One Coke, one Sprite," he repeated.

Carrie winked. "Sure thing." As she turned to walk away, she did a hair flip. Wow, was she really that desperate? At least Edward didn't look phased.

What?

I did a double take and looked back at him; he continued to stare at me, and rather intently. Why didn't he flirt back? In fact, it seemed like he didn't even notice her presence. What happened to _that_ Edward?

He shifted in his seat. "Shall I continue my story?" he inquired gravely.

I nodded.

"I guess I should start with my upbringing." His frown told me that this was not a very happy childhood. "You know, Carlisle and Esme aren't my real parents."

This statement shocked me. "They aren't?" I questioned disbelievingly. How were Esme and Carlisle not Edward's parents? I could see the likeness between Esme and Edward – they had the same eyes.

He seemed to read my mind. "I know you must see the resemblance of my eyes and Esme's but, really, they are my adoptive parents. Esme is my aunt. My biological mother, Elizabeth, was her sister. They both had green eyes, like me."

I noticed how he used the words "was" and "had". Past tense. "What about your mother? What happened to her?"

He stiffened. "She died, along with my father, Edward, when I was ten," he said curtly.

I knew that I had hit a nerve. This wasn't easy for him, I could tell. "How? When? Where?" I asked and added hastily, "I mean, you don't have to, if you don't want to. I know that–"

Edward silenced me by raising his hand. "It's ok," he assured me. "I promised that I would explain my behavior, and this impacts who I am.

"I don't really remember all the specifics; I tend to block . . . unnecessary memories from my mind quite well. What I do remember is that we lived in Chicago. It was . . . cold – end of December, maybe, sometime after Christmas. I can't seem to recall the events that day, but it was nighttime when it happened."

"When . . . what happened?"

"Our house burned down," he murmured nostalgically, staring off into space. "The cause is unknown, but I imagine that it was something simple like a candle or faulty wiring. I highly doubt that it wasn't intentional, but hey, you never know.

So my mother managed to find me hiding in my closet, but she went back inside to save my father. He had breathing problems, and she knew he would be immobilized by the smoke. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there in the cold snow, wishing with all my heart that they would be safe.

Then there was a loud crack, and I heard her scream . . . and then the house collapsed."

"I'm sorry," I offered quietly.

No response.

Our drinks came, which broke the tension. "One Coke, one Sprite," she announced, also setting down a basket of bread sticks. "Are you ready to order yet?" She flipped open a notepad.

"I'll have the chicken parmesan." Edward said this without hesitation or even a glance at the menu.

"Um . . ."I opened the menu hastily and picked the first item I saw. "The mushroom ravioli."

The waitress smiled sweetly. She had obviously rehearsed this in front of a mirror several times. "Coming right out."

I glanced back as she walked through the kitchen doors and turned back to Edward. "You don't like fire," I stated. "Is that why you asked for the candles to be taken away?"

Edward acknowledged my correct assumption with a nod of his head. "Anyway, I went to live with my only living relative, Esme, right here in Forks."

The living arrangements weren't bad – no, of course not – but I missed my parents terribly. I used mourn their deaths at night, when I was alone. But I loved Esme and Carlisle and was grateful for their generosity and for taking me in. I didn't want them to see how miserable I was, especially Esme, so I faked it. I pretend to be this happy little child for them. For them, and for Alice, also. She was my little sister, and I wanted to be a good role model for her. I had to be strong, for the sake of my family."

I wondered if Rose, Emmett, or Jasper knew. Would he reveal this to them? Why did he reveal this to me? I'd only known him for a week. Less, even. I decided to speak my thoughts aloud.

"Yes . . . and no. They know about what happened, but not how I felt. And to answer your other question, I'm telling you this because I feel you need to know this part of me to _know_ me. I really want you to understand my perspective of my life and hope that you can sympathize."

I blinked. "I do."

He smiled gratefully. "And for that, I thank you. For everything."

To this, I couldn't find the words to answer.

Edward surprised me by speaking again. "You know, my mother's bravery puzzled and angered me for quite some time; why save another person's life over saving your own? I knew that father wouldn't have wanted her to go back, but she did anyway, knowing that death for her and her husband was likely. I was mad at her, in a way, because she left me." Edward stopped, dropping his eyes to meet mine. The emerald of his eyes burned into mine, and, once again, I found myself overwhelmed by the passion in his eyes; anger, hurt, and . . . something else?

His gaze held mine and he continued, his eyes softening. "After contemplating this over and over again, I found the answer. In fact, this revelation was quite recent. I never thought that my conclusion would have made any sense until several days ago." I wanted to wait tolerantly for his answer, but I asked anyway. He appeared more lifted, and spoke a single word. "Love."

Edward let the word linger in the air. The pause gave me time to mull over his choice of words. Hmm . . . recent, several days . . .

"Are you going to elaborate?" I asked warily. It would be useless to push him into talking, but hopefully I could get the answer out of him.

He grinned. "Nope. But how about I keep going instead?"

I sipped my drink patiently and took a breadstick.

He copied my actions and took a bite, chewing it slowly, deliberately, as if considering something. He swallowed.

While I waited, I sifted through the information that he had given me, trying to digest everything. It never occurred to me what Edward's real life was. That, beneath his carefully cultivated façade, there was a boy susceptible to emotion other than anger or indifference like I'd thought. Susceptible, yet still resilient.

It was then I realized that we had at least three things in common. One, we were both able to conceal our feelings from the outside world. Two, we both cared deeply for our loved ones, so much that we didn't want to see them hurt. And three, we both had a past.

I winced, the old memories flooding my mind again.

"Bella?" Edward's anxious voice interjected. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

I looked up, my grimace vanishing. "Me? What about you?"

He blinked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

I met his gaze, my tone serious. "You just confided in me an important and, for the most part, horrific part of you life and you're asking _me_ if _I'm_ alright?"

"Yes," he stated pointedly.

His bluntness made me laugh. It was funny, somehow, that in this current situation Edward was able to joke like that.

"Why are you laughing? I really mean it," he said with sincerity. "I –" he cut off and looked away. "I . . . care about you," he admitted.

I froze and looked away.

"I–I . . ." he struggled for words, trying to correct his statement although I knew what he really meant. Edward rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

I flushed scarlet and before he could continue, our food arrived. By now, the waitress had got the message that Edward wasn't interested, so she left without a word. We ate our food quietly.

I was about to crack until Edward started quietly. "I was a quiet boy, never speaking unless addressed. Mostly, I kept to myself. It's a wonder what Emmett, Rose, and Jasper saw in me."

"You lost me there," I admitted. "What do they have to do with your story?"

Edward chuckled. "I guess without them and Alice, I wouldn't be as sane as I am today."

He lost me again. I asked him what he meant.

"Having friends probably saved me from going into depression."

"Depression? You weren't –" I cut off, ashamed for jumping to conclusions.

"No, I wasn't suicidal."

And before I could say anything, a song sounded loudly and obnoxiously. I immediately recognized the upbeat music and the taunting lyrics.

We both realized at the same time that the music was coming from his pocket. He looked livid. "Emmett," he muttered apologetically to me, as if his name alone served as an explanation. Still, I could probably sympathize – Emmett had pulled a number of tricks like those on me within the past several days. Anywhere from commenting on my love life (or lack thereof) whenever a boy asked me out to "accidentally" leaving things on the floor to see if I would indeed trip, announcing to the entire senior class that I had horrible balance skills. So, yes, I could believe that Emmett had changed Edward's ringtone. Besides, I know that Edward's not stupid enough to do that himself.

"What, Alice?" he hissed into the phone, aggravated and slightly embarrassed. "No, actually, things are going magnificently. Bella and I are – well, were, until you so rudely interrupted – having a very civil and friendly conversation."

Apparently, her reply was anything but friendly.

"Yeah, yeah. So why did you call?"

Alice responded.

"Her phone is off, I guess. That, or she's ignoring you. I wouldn't blame her, though." His tone was playful, sarcastic.

I could hear Alice's muffled shriek on the other line.

"Gosh, Alice, I was just kidding! No need to get all wound up."

Her tone was more subdued now but urgent.

"Why do you need to talk to her?" he asked.

He sighed. "Fine. Oh, before you go; give Emmett a good smack upside the head for me."

She needed no explanation. I guessed that Rose and Alice were at the Cullen house, because I heard Emmett's muted "Ow! What was that for?"

Edward let out a peal of laughter. "Thanks, Ali. I'll see you soon." He hung up and pointed to my purse sitting beside my plate. "You might want to turn your phone on – Alice is going to call in a few seconds."

"Why didn't she let me talk with your phone?"

He shrugged. "Beats me. That's Alice for you."

I obeyed and turned on my phone. Just as it finished loading up, another song played.

I blushed furiously at the words. "Emmett," I mimicked Edward's previous accusatory rueful tone. "Yeah, Alice," I half sighed into the speaker. "What's up?"

"Are you alone?" she demanded.

"No," I answered reluctantly.

"Go to the bathroom, then," she commanded.

"Huh?"

"Just do it. Go, now!"

I groaned. "I'll be right back." My hushed words were directed towards Edward.

He tilted his head to the side curiously. "Why?"

"Alice." He rolled his eyes and mouthed "fine".

I told Alice I was in the restroom when I got there.

"Spill – don't leave out _anything_!"

I feigned confusion. "What are you talking about?"

She huffed. "You know what I mean." My hesitation frustrated her. "The _date_, Bella! How's it going?"

"Edward already told you."

"He was lying."

"How do you know for sure?" I hedged.

"Bella," she warned.

There was no need for her to finish the threat. Defeat was inevitable. A scowl set on my face. "Fine. I'll tell you," I grumbled, leaning against the wall.

The little devil squealed happily. "So, what did you guys do? Did Edward try to make a move on you?"

"Make a move," I repeated flatly.

She giggled. "You know. Smoldering eyes, charming remarks, dazzling smile. Any of them? I mean, I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

In a way he did, but not in the way Alice implied. That surprised me, also. I fully expected Edward to attempt seducing me. At least, that was what I was prepared for. That, I could handle. But with the way he was behaving now . . . I was utterly and completely confused on how to react. One moment, he would seem completely distant, reminiscing in his own nostalgic universe and the next, his eyes would meet mine with an unfathomable passion as he seemed to see into my very soul.

"Nope," I lied a half second too late.

Alice didn't miss a beat. "You're a horrible liar, Bella."

I sighed. "I know." She waited patiently for me to continue – a first for her. "Well, he did . . . kind of."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked suspiciously.

"Not in the way you're thinking of."

"Wheat did he do?" she half sighed.

I tried a different approach. "How much do you know about Edward?"

"What are you talking about – we're family. Therefore, I know everything that goes on in his life."

"No," I said. My tone darkened. "How much do you _know_?"

"What –"

"Alice."

She seemed to finally understand what I was implying. There was a five second pause. "Everything," she repeated seriously, cautiously. "Bella . . ."

I closed my eyes. "He told me," I confessed.

There was a short gasp on the other line. "Edward, my brother . . . I can't believe it," she breathed.

"Cousin," I corrected.

"Well, technically speaking," she said with what I presume was a smirk. I laughed a little. She sighed. "So, why did he tell you?"

I hesitated and walked over to the sink, fiddling with the material of my dress. "He said that in order for me to really know him, I need to know this part. That maybe I could sympathize."

Alice didn't respond right away. "I knew it." Her airy voice was only a ghost of a whisper, the words so soft that they were almost unintelligible. What did she know?

I didn't get a chance to ask. "Edward is probably having an anxiety attack right now. You should go," she ordered in a pensive voice, and hung up.

Dazed, I staggered out of the restroom and back to the table, hoping to get answers.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Hopefully, I'm not as bad as I think. I had to work with a VERY rough outline of the chapter and I need to really think about where I want to take the story. Chelsea had an idea, but I don't really like it (no offense to her!). She wanted Bella and Edward to . . . well, if I tell you, then that eliminates one aspect of the story, and that wouldnt be any fun now would it?**

**Help would be appreciated (I'm new to this whole fanfic thing) so please send critique/advice/reviews (but no burns plz) by clicking on the button below. Thanks!**

**-Kat**


End file.
